The Howling
by Crowbartender
Summary: A strange girl appears in the woods, lost and alone. Miley is suspicious of her reasons for being there, but is far too busy with the wolf hanging around her farm that, like the girl, came out of nowhere. Liley AU.
1. The Runner

**Haha, I started writing this in school. All sites are blocked EXCEPT for fanfiction. It's awesome. **

* * *

A deep frown was scarring my features as I gazed down at my reflection after drinking the water from my cupped hands. The water rippled as fish danced beneath its surface and my face transformed into a deformed mess, reminding me of things I wished would vanish from my thoughts. Things that had brought me here. But, where is here? I don't know how long I ran for, how long I starved and thirsted for what I insistently denied myself of for endless days. Now I wanted food, any kind of food. I didn't care what it was so long as it got rid of my aching hunger.

Suddenly, a crunching noise sounded behind me and I turned, peering into the deep forest of trees that surrounded me. I couldn't determine what had made the sound, but I knew it would end up being my first meal in so long considering anything would satisfy me more than a measly fish. I prepared myself for an attack, but I was surprised to see a horse poke its giant head through the brush and whinny at me. I stood up straight and relaxed my stance. I wasn't going to harm a horse. I smiled lightly as the animal inched forward, shyly and carefully. However, my smile fell when small hands launched through the overgrowth and parted the branches. A tall girl sat atop the horse and she guided the white beast into the opening where I was standing.

Our eyes met and I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. The horse came closer, though my sights were glued to this girl. Her hair was a soft shade of brown that fell in long curls past her shoulders and a white cowboy hat rested on her head. Her jeans were worn and her striped pink shirt was a bright contrast compared to her tanned skin shadowed by the canopy of the trees. She was an excessively pretty girl.

"Hey there," she greeted in a southern twang. Well, now I know where I am.

"Hi," I replied quietly.

"What're you doin' so far from town?" she asked.

"Uh, hiking," I lied, glancing at my duffel bag lying beside the riverbank.

"Oh, well the weather is perfect for that, I suppose. But for future reference, this property belongs to my daddy and I dunno if he'll be pleased with strangers wanderin' around on it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I don't really live around here."

"I can tell," she said with a grin. We fell into a silence and I wanted to leave, but I was so tired and so sick of running. I know fleeing was a reflex for me now, but I never enjoyed it, never enjoyed the plague of cowardice. Just once, I'd like to be brave and face my ghosts, but I just couldn't find the strength. "So, are you on vacation or somethin'?"

"You could say that…" There's no home for me anymore, I'm always travelling, so technically, I'm always on vacation.

"What's your name?"

"Lilly."

"I'm Miley. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah…" I turned and retrieved my bag, glancing at Miley with a faux smile. "I better get going. I wouldn't want to continue with my trespassing."

"Oh, it's not a problem! You can explore this area if you'd really like. You have my permission," Miley said. I couldn't believe she was so kind. I hadn't been treated like this in a long time and her hospitality made me feel guilty for wanting so desperately to escape.

"Thanks." I walked as casually as I could down a narrow path that disappeared behind the trees and broke out into a sprint the moment I felt Miley's eyes relieve my back.

* * *

~ Miley ~

I groaned as I hoisted a large bale of hay over my shoulder and carried it up to the barn for the horses to munch on during the night. I made it to the top of the hill and raised an eyebrow in confusion when I found the barn's doors ajar. No one ever left the doors open. I bet it was Jackson! He was such a careless moron sometimes. I huffed and continued my trek towards the barn and pulled the door open with my free hand. My eyes widened at what I found.

"Hey!" I called and the sandy coloured dog eating out of the pigs' trough jumped and raised its head to look at me with startled blue eyes. Once I had a clear view of its face, I realised instantly that it wasn't a dog at all. I reached for the broom by the door and cautiously stepped closer to the animal. "Now be a good wolfy and go away. Go on, get," I prodded lightly, extending the bristled end of the broom forward until it nudged the wolf's hind leg gently. It remained immobile and continued to stare at me with a dejected gaze, its ears drawn back and tail between its legs. It was practically begging me to let it continue depriving the overfed pigs of their dinner.

Abruptly, I realised what exactly this creature fed upon and my head snapped up, searching for any missing animals or blood splattered about the barn. But to my surprise, and relief, the pigs were still intact, as were the horses and cows. Well, what a peculiar predator this little wolf was. Okay, not little. It was quite big, but being around horses all the time and other massive animals made other species tiny in comparison. "Huh," I breathed, glancing back at the wolf that still stood stiffly in the same position. "I guess I owe you for not slaughtering the other animals. Wait here. Uhh, I mean, stay," I demanded lamely, feeling stupid for thinking a wolf would understand domestic pet commands. Its ears perked up and it sat down, head tilted to one side, as if waiting. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief, leaving the barn to find something for the hungry and strangely obedient wolf.

I snuck some raw meat out of the freezer and heated it until the coat of ice had melted. I bounded from the kitchen, hoping not to be spotted by my dad or Jackson, and hastily went back to the visitor I prayed hadn't lost its graciousness and ate one of the pigs.

Thankfully, the wolf hadn't moved from where I left it and its tail even wagged when I presented it with the meat. I lowered the plate to the ground and stepped back, giving it space just in case it was vicious when it came to protecting its food.

I sat down in the dirt, watching the wolf scarf down what little meat I'd supplied it with. There wasn't even a trace of it left after a few seconds. It licked the plate numerous times and then it raised its head and looked at me questioningly. I had seated myself a few feet away and it carefully trod forward. I panicked, realising I had discarded my broom and I had nothing to defend myself with if it decided it was hungry for human flesh. I leaned backwards, but the wagging tail and near delighted eyes of the wolf calmed my erratic heartbeat and I reached out a hand for the advancing animal. It sniffed my fingers curiously before unleashing its assault on my hand with a soft pink tongue. I giggled at the ticklish feeling and courageously raised my hand to pat the wolf's head.

"Aww, you're just a little princess, aren't you?" I whispered, all fear diminishing as I stroked the shockingly friendly animal behind the ears. Its eyes closed as it leant into my touch and I laughed when it collapsed to the ground and rested a heavy head in my lap. "You're like a giant puppy," I noted and it emitted a small whimpering noise in response.

I want it.

* * *

**Honestly, this came out of the blue. I was discussing it with my friend and I didn't wanna use any of my other ideas, so I just decided to do something not so original in a totally unique way :P I'm just making stuff up as I go, so don't expect fast updates. (Before Me may be updated within a few hours if my writers block doesn't come back)**


	2. Innocent Nothings

**Whoa, I didn't even expect to update this. It just happened.**

* * *

~ Lilly ~

I stretched out leisurely in the grass, my head resting on my duffel bag filled with clothes and tiny memories. It worked as a decent pillow and allowed me to relaxedly reflect on my first night in the rural town of Crowley Corners. It was desolate, just how I liked it, no one suspected me, it was peaceful, and I had plenty of privacy. Not to mention, there was a certain cowgirl who wouldn't leave the corner of my mind no matter how hard I tried to block her out. Her smile was so appealing and I looked forward to her finding me out here again. She had treated me with a charming courteousness and I couldn't help but think that even if she saw me lazing around the woods every day, she wouldn't change her attitude.

A familiar clopping noise filled the silence and I opened my eyes and glanced in the direction it was coming from. The sound was music to my ears and I waited with great anticipation for the horse to make its arrival. Just as expected, the white steed came through the brush with a smiling Miley on his back.

"Well, howdy," Miley greeted with a tip of her hat. Unwanted elation coursed through my veins as I climbed to my feet and strolled without fear right up to the horse, petting his muzzle with affection.

"Hi, Miley," I said with a timid smile, dropping my hand. But to my shock, the horse lowered his head and prodded my fingers with the tip of his nose.

"Wow, Blue Jeans has sure taken a real shine to you," Miley noted delightedly. "So, how's the exploration comin' along today?"

"It's going great! I'm just taking a break right now... But you know what? I think I heard some howling this morning. Do you have wolves around here?" I wondered, trying not to feel proud about how cunning I could be.

"Actually, they're pretty rare in this area. I guess we have a loner runnin' around, but I'm certain it won't cause any harm. There's plenty of animals here in the woods for it to eat, so it hopefully won't be eatin' any of the live stock on the farm."

"You're probably right, but you should still be careful. I mean, a wolf wouldn't hesitate on taking a bite out of someone as fine as you," I said, my bluntness surprising even me. Humiliated, I quickly averted my eyes to the ground. Miley giggled, but I still couldn't look at her.

"How sweet... I better get back home. Daddy doesn't like me taking too long on my joyrides," Miley informed with genuine regret, tugging Blue Jeans' reins lightly.

"Okay, I'll see you around, maybe!" Maybe? More like definitely.

"Yep. Take care," she called and the second Miley was gone, I dove into the bushes without another thought.

* * *

~ Miley ~

Blue Jeans fidgeted as I mucked out his stall, shovelling out the filthy hay, dust covered apple cores and other nasty soil coloured waste. There were two more to do after his one, I reminded myself sourly. I hated it when it was my turn to do the cleaning chores, but thrived off of it when it was Jackson's turn. One of the highlights of my life was watching my idiot brother suffer. We'd torment each other constantly and while I was usually very tolerant of his behaviour, I did lose it on occasion.

It was easy to escape my family of two when things were weighing me down though. I found solace in high places, so when life's hardships took their toll, I was either found hiding in a tree or on the roof of the house. I have this idea that if I go as high as I possibly could, I'd be that much closer to my mother and knowing that relaxed me some.

Something nudged my calf and I sighed with slight irritation. "Not now Blue Jeans, I haven't finished yet. You can come back in later. Be patient," I ordered, but the nudge came again. Deciding to let my horse figure it out on his own, I continued with my work. But then something slimy tickled my elbow and a small growl rumbled behind me. My spine tingled as shivers licked down it and I turned to see the wolf from the previous night standing in the entrance of the horse stall, tail swishing, and eyes curious.

"You came back, did you Princess? I hope you're not expecting me to feed you again. Daddy will become very suspicious if he keeps finding his steaks missing," I chided, removing one of my gloves to pat Princess' head affectionately. The wolf let out a small bark and moved deeper into the stall, digging at the remaining mess I had yet to remove. She slid further back with each swipe of her claws and finally had arranged a small pile of muck next to mine.

I stared in astonishment at the creature, then fell to my already dirtied knees, and ran my fingers appreciatively through the side of her neck before hugging the animal with a soft smile. Her fur smelt strangely clean and I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"You are just the cutest thing, you know that? It's like you've been trained or something. Have you, girl? Have you run away from someone who used to teach you these things?" I released the wolf and met its eyes, stunned by just how expressive they seemed. They were almost human. "Well, wherever you came from, I'm glad you ended up here. Come on, you can help me clean the rest of the stalls." I stood up and placed my gloves back on my hands and reached for the shovel, smiling in amazement as my new friend did her little digging routine again.

* * *

I glared at Princess as she trailed behind me, ears drawn and tail stiff between her legs. "No, girl. You can't come to school with me. I've told you already, go back home," I said. It appeared to get through to her this time and she stood still, but when I took a few steps forward, she followed me again. "Princess!" I yelled in frustration. That seemed to do it and she sat down, her head lowered and eyes wide. "No... not the puppy dog eyes... You can't use my own move against me," I whined, but her features remained sorrowful. I groaned and stomped up towards her, leaning down so we were eye level. "You know, I can't be mad at you for long. I love you, okay? Just be a good girl and stay away from the school. If people see you, they might call animal patrol. I don't want you taken from me," I explained and I could only hope she'd understand. I'd grown so fond of this wolf and the idea of her being put down or shipped across the country frightened me. I kissed her cold nose and then continued down the dirt road towards my cramped school.

I made it just on time and as I seated myself in homeroom, relieved to be rid of my heavy bag filled with completed summer homework, someone called out to me. I faced the door and there was Travis, one of my best friends, walking up to me.

"Hey Travis! I've missed you! How was it at your dad's place?" I asked, not forgetting he had left me for the entire summer to stay at his dad's house a few towns over.

"Awkward, to say the least. It wasn't very fun, but I do love that man. I missed you too," he added, grinning widely, his blue eyes crinkling slightly. They reminded me of another pair that plagued my mind often... That Lilly girl I encounter in the woods almost every day has a similar eye colour to Travis. She was an utter mystery to me. For one, I had no idea if she even went home during the night and every time she sees me, there's just something about the way her face lights up that seems familiar. She intrigues me, but she's always in some kind of rush to be somewhere. Whenever I invite her over, she smiles at me as if my asking was funny to her, and politely declines my offer. She undoubtedly has some secrets hidden away in her enigmatic mind and I intend to find out what they are.

"So, did anything exciting happen to you during the summer?" Travis asked and I wondered if I should tell him about Princess and Lilly.

"Yes, actually. A wolf found its way onto my farm," I said.

"Oh, really? Did it kill anything? What'd Robbie do?"

"Uh, daddy doesn't exactly know about it. The poor thing was eating out of the pig trough and didn't even touch the animals. She's actually tame, Travis. I dunno where she came from, but she's like some super intelligent dog."

"Miley, you know your dad won't believe that. He's gonna find out and he's gonna call the exterminator. A wolf is a threat and a pest around here." I scowled.

"Princess is different! She wouldn't hurt a fly! And daddy won't find out 'cause she's real sneaky and we're never easily spotted from the house," I said with certainty, confident in my ability to keep Princess' presence on the farm on the down low.

"Whatever you say Miles..."

* * *

I kicked a rock angrily as I made my way home, annoyed by what Travis had said. It hadn't left my head all day and now I was very worried about what would happen to Princess if daddy found out about her, which he wouldn't! But what if he did...

"Hey, Miley!" Shit. That voice. That horrid voice.

"Yeah, hey." Ah, correction, horrid _voices_.

"What do you two want?" I questioned, my words clipped as I gave the two girls a sideways glance.

"Oh, nothing... We just wanted to know how your summer working on your farm like the regular male hick went."

"It went fine, Amber. Now leave me alone."

"Psh, honestly, I don't see why Travis would go out with someone like you. You're just like any other dirty hillbilly around here," Amber sneered and my fists clenched, begging to be plunged into that snooty girl's face. Seriously, it's like her family just moved here to flaunt their money in everyone else's faces. They hated the townsfolk, refused to talk to them, and thought anyone with an accent was as dumb as a mule that had taken one too many blows to the head.

"We're just friends, I've told you that a million times." She went to counter with another stupid insult, but was interrupted by a distant snarl coming from across the road. The three of us looked to see a blonde fur ball speeding at us with its fangs bared. Amber and Ashley shrieked simultaneously and ran for it, but that didn't stop the growling blur from charging after them, snapping at their designer handbags. It caught Amber's in its jaws and tore the expensive looking purse to shreds, including her phone and anything else that she had kept in there.

"You stupid mutt!" she screamed, kicking Princess in the side. The wolf let out a vicious growl and she yelped, turning and running after Ashley, who hadn't stopped even when her friend was attacked.

When they were long gone, Princess trotted up to me with Amber's phone in her mouth. She dropped the device to the ground and stared up at me with an almost amused expression.

"You naughty girl," I said happily, petting her head in thanks.

* * *

**Review :|**


	3. Information

**Sorry for the length, but this chapter is just to build up plot.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Really, I couldn't. I thought after my change, after my life was fucked up, that I would never experience an ounce of good luck. But it wasn't just luck I came across, no, it was much more. I found a friend, someone to look after me and a place where no one knew me or what I was. It was everything I thought I would never have, and yet here I was, in possession of something I thought was only plausible in a dream. I had the sweetest girl in the world as my best friend and even though I was different, she treated me normally.

There was, however, a down side. There always is. While I was content with my life, I knew I couldn't have the kind of friendship I wanted with Miley because I was careless and foolish with how I went about spending time with her. Even though it would be so much more difficult, I knew I had to swap everything around.

I travelled further along the familiar Stewart property and spotted Miley on Blue Jeans. I swear, she was on that horse like five times a day in between chores. She could never wipe the big grin off her face when she was atop the stallion and it was useless trying to resist feeling giddy myself when I saw her smile. I stopped at the fence that surrounded a large sector of land, restricting the roaming animals to the many archers of land within the fence. The Stewarts owned a lot of land and they lived quite far from civilisation, as miniscule as it was in this town. It took Miley a few minutes to notice me leaning against a fence post, but it seemed Blue Jeans decided for her that they were going to gallop towards me from across the field.

"Hey, Lilly! It's nice to see that you finally came around without me having to nearly beg," Miley said warmly.

"Yeah, well, you made an offer I just couldn't refuse."

"What? Dinner?"

"No. Spending time with you."

Miley ducked her head, her hair and hat shielding the blush I'd already seen. She always got extremely shy after I paid her any kind of compliment and I had to admit it was very cute, but the result cost me my breath. I heard her mutter a "thank you" and I smirked, reminding myself why I was here invading Miley's day.

"Well, I really just came over to tell you I enrolled at Crowley Corners High school. I was hoping maybe you'd show me around until I got my bearings." Embarrassment forgotten, Miley's head shot up, her eyes alight.

"Oh! Of course I will Lilly! It would be my pleasure. Are you a senior?"

"Yeah."

"I am too! I'd be glad to show you the ropes," Miley said pleasantly, dismounting Blue Jeans, permitting the horse to wander off. Miley rested her elbows on top of the wooden fence, her blue gaze on me, suddenly seeming to be at a high level of calm. "You wanna hang out for the day?"

"It's about time you asked," I replied, grabbing the fence with one hand, using it to support me as I swiftly jumped over it. I landed squarely next to Miley and smiled at her stunned expression.

"Are you an athlete or somethin'?" she asked.

"No."

"Just naturally talented?" Her lips arched, evidently impressed by my grace while airborne.

"Yep."

* * *

~ Miley ~

While Lilly may be keeping a butt load of secrets from me, I had to admit she was very easy to be around. The silences we fell into were relaxing and I don't think I've met a girl as thoughtful and chaste as Lilly was. I seriously was looking forward to a possible friendship with her and the fact that she was going to be at my school for a whole year was a major bonus.

I introduced her to all the animals on the farm, but somehow, she seemed so familiar with them and when I said she must be an animal person, she laughed! I didn't know what she found so funny, but I joined in on the laughter regardless because the sound of her happiness brought forth a powerful joy that did my heart well.

When Lilly got tired of walking around, she threw herself into the grass and lay there sprawled out, staring at the sky in a daze. I joined her in the tall grass blades, watching the clouds silently. Quiet rustles stole my focus and I glanced down to see Lilly's hand inching towards mine, but she seemed to reconsider her actions and it retreated back to her side in defeat. I don't know why that made me smile so much and I don't know why I reached out and laced our fingers, but I knew it was the right choice once I heard the soft sigh Lilly emitted.

The clouds formed into strange shapes, blocking out the hot sun for long minutes at times. I mindlessly studied the white animal like formations, wondering if Princess knew to stay away while Lilly was here. But if she did come and Lilly saw her, would she tell anyone? Should I make her swear to secrecy at this very moment so it won't be too late?

"Lilly?" I ventured slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Well... Every night for the past week or so, this wolf has been sneakin' onto the farm and I've been feedin' it."

"Really? A wolf?"

"Yes, and it's not vicious or nothin', which I found really weird, but it's just so... _human_."

"That's a strange choice of words," Lilly remarked with a questionable undertone.

"But it's true! It's like she understands everythin' I say and she's real friendly. I think I want you to meet her."

"That would be great Miley and don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Lilly pledged. I couldn't even begin to explain how relieved I felt knowing she didn't think any less of me for allowing a wolf onto my property, let alone encouraging it to continue trespassing.

* * *

**Sadly, I won't be around for a few weeks :(**


	4. New Atmosphere

**WELL. This chapter was forced out of me by X-LonelyGirl-X (Yes, you know of her), who would not leave me be! But it's her special day, so this is her present :) One of them anyway... Wish muh buddy all the best and whatnot.**

* * *

I strained to see over the crowd swarming around me, intent on finding a head of tussled blonde hair among the darker coloured shades. The bodies were gradually dispersing, but I still couldn't locate the girl I sought. I had promised to guide Lilly throughout the school, but that was pretty hard to do if she wasn't even here. I anxiously watched the school's entrance, hoping she would burst through the doors with an apologetic grin on her face and an explanation as to why she was so late. Lilly seemed eager to be at school with me the day she told me she was coming here, so I couldn't understand why she wouldn't turn up on time.

"Miley, come on. If she's late, she's late. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" Travis said, wrenching me from my saddening thoughts. I glanced at him with a faint pout, aimed one last look at the double doors, and then joined him as we walked to first period.

As I sat in the classroom, I stared at my desk, reading the small carvings people had made over the decades. I just wanted to know what was taking Lilly so long! She's over an hour late because she wasn't in home room and now first period is reaching its midway point. I was beginning to grapple with the idea of her not coming at all, deciding it wasn't worth her time to let a loser like me show her around...

A scrunched paper ball landed on my desk and I jumped, glaring at it. I didn't bother glancing from the direction it had come from, knowing exactly who had thrown it. I was tempted to just disregard it, but a light kick to the back of my chair pushed me to peevishly tear open the rumpled paper. I found its contents to be a quickly scrawled message, which read 'look up'. I did as instructed with a raised eyebrow and was stunned to find Lilly standing at the front of the classroom, speaking to the teacher with a shy smile. To say the least, my spirits had suddenly lifted immensely and all of my anxieties vanished in the face of Lilly's presence.

She finished conferring with the teacher and faced the class, meeting my eyes with a questioning look. I pointed to the seat next to mine, which I had saved especially for her, and she happily took it.

"Late much?" I asked and Lilly frowned ashamedly.

"I'm so sorry Miley. I was distracted and when I finally looked at the clock, I freaked out and got here as fast as I could."

"Hey, it's no problem at all Lilly. You're here and that's all that matters," I said, wanting to smooth Lilly's creased features.

"I hope you didn't think I was gonna ditch you or anything," Lilly muttered as the teacher ordered us to lower our volume.

"Psh, no way," I whispered back.

* * *

I escorted Lilly around the school cheerfully, but she seemed to be more interested in discussing my life than learning about fractions or the history of America or anything else each lesson offered. Usually, I paid attention in class, but Lilly just wanted to know so much so often that I couldn't concentrate and I didn't have the heart to tell her to ask me later when she beamed that sweet smile and gazed at me with those hopeful blue eyes. They really were something... I was certain they were identical to Princess'.

"Hey Miley, are you gonna introduce me to the legendary Lilly, or what?"

I turned to see Travis heading our way with one of his friends, Lucas, and rolled my eyes.

"I was working my way to it," I said with a frown, but Travis ignored me and helped himself to Lilly's hand.

"I'm Travis, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said kindly with a grin and I discovered that this was the first time I envied and belittled his handsome smile. I studied Lilly, her expression remaining polite as she exchanged pleasantries with Travis. There was no indication of anything more and knowing that, for some bizarre reason, soothed my unease. The moment Travis left after shooting Lilly one last glimpse of interest, she faced me with a knowing look.

"You've been talking about me," she boasted.

"No I haven't," I defended weakly.

"Then how did the lovely Travis know my name?"

"He just... Be quiet," I countered, hurrying into the classroom as Lilly basically pranced after me with a smug smile. I glowered at her as she sat next to me and I then looked away, my irritation growing as I heard her giggle.

"Don't be like that... I think it's sweet that you've been talking about me," she said, prodding my arm and I warily cast my gaze in her direction. The endearing twinkle in her eyes softened me up some and I sighed relentingly.

"I guess I was a little excited about you coming here," I confessed.

"Me too. This school is actually pretty great."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're here."

Now, I do believe that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

* * *

Lilly had left as soon as the bell had rung, offering me nothing other than an abrupt goodbye and a lack of a reason. I wasn't sure who she lived with, if anyone, but I thought that maybe she had a curfew to abide by. I didn't question her because I knew she was a private girl, but my curiosity was driving me wild! I wanted more than a nonchalant shrug when I asked about her family and I wanted more than a distant stare when I asked where she moved from. But I couldn't be pushy, not yet. I'd only known her for a few weeks, so I had to be patient and give her time to burst from her self-inflicted shell of mystery. Though I had no clue as to how much longer that would take, and I'm not positive how much longer I can remain civil, calm and collected.

Lost in my mind, I didn't notice the rock protruding from the dirt road and my foot collided with it. I stumbled forward and threw my hands out in front of me, but something stopped me from being completely slain by gravity and I never quite hit the ground. I was slowly pulled upright and when I was safely standing straight again, I turned to see Princess gazing up at me, her tail wagging excitedly as she panted. I chose to pay no heed to the drool mark she had left on my shirt after releasing it, and bent down to her level. She stopped panting and tilted her head to the side questionably, adorably.

"Thank you, Princess. You saved me from a nasty fall, so I think you deserve a reward. How's that sound?" The wolf was still for a moment, looking into my eyes with a shocking intensity, as if she were actually taking her time to ponder my inquiry. I blinked and the sombreness vanished in an instant as she delivered a hasty lick to my cheek.

* * *

**To not accept what you get is the ultimate act of selfishness.**


	5. One Paw At A Time

**It's been a while, huh? Well... Hi :) This is for my star. As usual.**

* * *

~ Lilly ~

I think today went well. Miley's friends seemed to like me, Miley seemed to _love_ me, and school was a breeze. Most of the things currently being taught were what I already covered back in Malibu, so I had a fortunate head start. Though, that was no reason to completely ignore the lectures and distract Miley from them, who didn't share my privilege.

As days drifted by, I knew Miley and I had fallen into a close friendship, but there was the lingering issue of meeting 'Princess'. She'd tried on numerous occasions to tempt the wolf from the woods, calling out sweet things that made me smile. But Princess would never come. I felt sorry for her useless attempts and wanted so much to tell my dear friend why Princess never revealed herself, but I refrained. She wouldn't understand. Yes, Miley accepted peoples differences, even admired them, but this? This wasn't something even the most gracious person on the planet would understand. It was a condition too severe, too unfathomable for any human. I still couldn't believe it was real myself.

Miley offered a night at her house, but I could see she nursed a heavy heart that radiated a despondent air around her, which elicited an ache and a nauseous feeling from the core of a deep place within my chest. I couldn't keep things from her for much longer.

* * *

~ Miley ~

I looked out into the dark night from my bedroom window, wondering about Princess. I hadn't seen her in four days and I was beginning to worry. Was she hurt? Has she found another wolf to start a family with? I couldn't push the questions from my head because they were countless and I doubted there would be any answers, which made it only harder to think about them. I only became more confused when Lilly entered the picture. I couldn't figure out why she declined my dinner invite, but I knew there had to be a reason. Lilly may be secretive, but she wouldn't ditch just because she wanted to. I was certain of it.

I squinted, peering through the blackness carefully, not believing what I thought I had seen. A pale spot roamed the distance, growing as it approached the house with a hypnotising stealth. It darted behind the barn, then disappeared from my line of sight and I pressed my nose into the glass, trying to locate the white blur. The sensitive porch light was activated and the mystifying creature was exposed, meeting my stare with pleading blue eyes.

I gasped and gestured for Princess to wait as I bolted as quietly as I could from my room, hoping not to wake daddy and Jackson as I slowly eased the front door open, allowing the wolf to trot inside.

I travelled blindly up the stairs, not knowing whether Princess was following me or not and brushed my hand along the wall for guidance as I tip toed to my room. I closed and locked my door after entering and found Princess sitting on my carpeted floor, watching me silently. I knelt down and opened my arms as Princess leapt at me.

"I missed you," I whispered, burrowing my face into her fur, feeling secure. She whined, as if to return the sentiment and I withdrew, gazing into her bright eyes. I knew letting her into the house was a very bad idea, but I could care less about the consequences right now. "I have a present for you," I informed, chuckling at the way her tail wagged, thumping lightly against the floor. I sat on my bed and beckoned her over with my finger and she stood before me as I rummaged through my drawer. I pulled out a light blue collar, tracing my fingers over the diamond-studded lettering that spelt out 'Princess'. She followed my every move as the collar encircled her neck and the moment it was fastened, she was bathing my face in frantic licks. I giggled and pressed my hands into her chest, ceasing her attack. "I'm glad you like it."

I slid beneath my blankets once more and turned the lamp off, glancing at Princess as she sniffed the covers curiously. I lifted them up, welcoming her to join me. If she was dirty and smelly, I was too tired to take notice. She didn't waste a second in hopping into my bed and snuggling into me and I hugged her, finding sleep easier than it had ever been before.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of car doors slamming, most likely daddy and Jackson leaving for the store. Daddy had mentioned the absence of steaks and I had been forced to lie, saying the freezer was malfunctioning because a lot of the meats were smelling off. He believed me and I felt horrible for lying to protect Princess. I didn't want to lose such a faithful companion only after having her for a few weeks. It was worth the lie.

I tightened my grip around the wolf, but found something I wasn't expecting. My eyes were still too heavy to open, so I explored the surface beneath my fingertips, not finding any fur at all. What I felt was smooth, velvet-like, and warm. I ventured lower and encountered a gentle protrusion of soft... flesh? A firm lump brushed my palm and I finally snapped my eyelids apart, finding a mess of blonde hair in my face. I leant myself up on my free arm and found a naked Lilly beside me, with my hand cupping her breast. I snatched it away, burned, and I spotted the blue collar around her neck.

In that moment, everything made sense and I dislodged myself from Lilly's nude body. I exited my room and crossed the hall to the bathroom, where I proceeded to freak out.

* * *

~ Lilly ~

The first thing I realised was the feel of cotton on my skin. It was unobstructed by the thick fur that was meant to coat me and I shot up. I wasn't in wolf form. I looked around for Miley, but she wasn't in the room. I quickly encouraged my Change, hoping, praying, Miley hadn't seen me like this. I made my way out of her room, trailing after her scent, which led me to the half-closed door of the bathroom. I swallowed my fear and nudged the door open with my head, peeking around the corner to find Miley sitting on the toilet with the lid down, her head in her hands. As I got closer, my claws clicked against the tiled floor and her head lifted. What I saw terrified me. Her eyes, they were blank, dark, _scary_.

"Get out," she commanded. I froze. She glared at me. "I said get out! I know it's you Lilly! You're a fucking freak! Get out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet. I backed away, her burning eyes scarring my heart and shattering my soul. She hated me.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but stopped herself and merely pointed at the door. She met my gaze and the rage and confusion I saw conflicting in her now shimmering irises pushed me to turn tail and flee, feeling broken, betrayed, empty. Miley hated me.

* * *

**Next update will be here sooner, for I am on holidays. **


	6. Reckless

**I updated this for _you_.**

* * *

I was thankful a wolf couldn't cry, because I wanted to. I _needed_ to. Pained howls emitted from my throat, but they translated into nothing but vocal grief. I was running once again, but was too weak to force myself further than the small camp I'd made for myself many weeks ago. It consisted of nothing but my duffel bag and I fell to the ground next to the small lake I sometimes watched at night, intrigued by the swirling water reflecting the stars. It did nothing for me at this moment and I panted, wishing I could just escape the sharp aches of my heart.

My carelessness and stupidity had taken control once more, leaving me in the same state I was in when I first arrived in these woods. Alone and distressed. The pieces I had slowly moulded back together were suddenly prey to a sharp, cynical separation and everything was just the epitome of destruction. My life never seemed to withhold any form of stability and I despised that fact. Why couldn't Miley just understand?

Harbouring a powerful sense of rejection, I deliberately ignored the light rustles of leaves from behind me. The scent didn't belong to Miley, so its presence meant nothing to me. It neared me and I tested the air, a slow realisation forming in my brain as I inhaled the recognisable smell once more. I sharply twisted around and found another wolf standing in the clearing with me. It's brown eyes gazed at me intently, an expression of awe painted on its pointed features.

Then it spoke to me, its voice uncorrupted and clear in my head. _Lilly... Is that you? _

I flattened my ears against my head and my back fur bristled. _Fuck off, Oliver!_

_It _is_ you! God, you look... beautiful. _His tone was soft, sweet, like I once remembered. He used to always speak to me like that when we were friends. Best friends.

_If you come one step closer, I will rip your throat out,_ I warned ferociously.

_Whoa... what's your problem? I came all this way in search of you. You could be a little more gracious, you know._

I audibly growled. _Are you fucking insane? You did this to me, turned me into this...this _thing _and now mum... Oh, God, mum. She's probably in some mental institute after all the things she was screaming into the phone. _

_Oh, well. Things like that can happen. At least we have each other now, right?_

_It's all your fault I had to leave her. I had nowhere to go, Oliver. Do you think just because I'm like you know, that instantly means we should be together? That I should forgive you?_

_Well... yeah, _He replied, sitting back on his haunches almost innocently. It irritated me immensely and I dug my claws into the ground, hoping it would be enough to stop me from launching at him and tearing every inch of skin from his body. Not even Miley's contempt for me could compare to what I felt for Oliver.

_I hate you and I don't want to be caught with you. You've caused enough trouble in my life, so it would be wise to just piss off. Right now._

Oliver didn't move, merely lowered his gaze to my neck. The collar Miley gifted me was still there, still hugging me, reminding me of my agonising loss and I looked towards the trees, beyond them, wishing for acceptance. Oliver had padded closer, his muzzle curiously sniffing the collar. I snapped at his ear and he yelped, springing back with a spray of blood in his wake. I felt an ounce of happiness upon hearing the sound of his pain, no matter how minor it was.

_You... You're someone's pet? That's so pathetic. Wouldn't you rather be wild and free? In a pack where you'd be welcomed? _

_No, I don't want to be like some animal, _I snapped.

_But we're not humans anymore, Lilly. You can't force yourself to be like them._

_Maybe you're not human anymore, but I still am. And that's all that matters._

I gave him a stern glare, hoping he'd understand what I was conveying. I didn't want to face what I'd become. Oliver could live with being some beast, but I couldn't. I treasured my remaining humanity and no promises of equality from other animals would make me let it go. I would never belong to either end of the spectrum. I was just some nothing, some monstrosity trapped in the middle. Tempted by a side I refused to even consider and rejected by the side I craved to be a part of. I wanted my mother to see that I hadn't changed. I was still Lilly, still her daughter. I wanted Miley to smile kindly at me again and tell me I was her best friend that could never be replaced. I wanted her to hold me and wet my skin with her tears that she pretended were never shed. I wanted to comfort her and tell her in a million ways that I'd always be there for her in any possible way.

A light snarl burnt away the thoughts and my frail heart hardened as I focused on Oliver, his brown form slowly sinking into nature and away from my home. I hoped that it would be the last I saw of him because his appearance caused my previous sorrows to return as I relived my dormant recollections. I truly hated him.

* * *

~ Miley ~

I was listening to my iPod when it happened. The howls of Lilly were too excruciating to hear. They shook me so intensely that I feared everything inside of me, every bone, organ, would just shatter and leave me with an emptiness Lilly had unknowingly filled before. My disbelief, my confusion, it merged together to create some sort of huge mess in my head and I didn't know what to do. Music was my only escape.

I listened to it mindlessly for hours, allowing myself to be lost in the lyrics, praying to never be found, to never emerge from the emotionless daydreams. There was no hurting here, no remorse that burned me from beneath my skin. I itched and no amount of scratching would end it. I turned the volume up. It stung my ears and made my head pound, but with its deafening cacophony, no thoughts were able to take wing.

All too soon, I was interrupted by Jackson. I plucked out the ear buds as he shook my shoulder roughly and scowled at my imbecile of a brother, but the look on his face extinguished all rage.

"What?" I asked.

"The animals, they've been hurt. Some are dead. Blue Jeans, he-"

"Blue Jeans!" I cried, rocketing from my bed and past Jackson, travelling down the stairs as fast as I possibly could, needing to see what had happened myself. Jackson called after me, but I only ran faster, harder. My horse was my life. Without him, I would surely be met with my demise.

Daddy stood at the barn's entrance, a shotgun in hand and for a brief moment, I faltered. Images came to mind and I was suddenly petrified. What if it was Lilly who did this? What if she'd been shot? Daddy saw me coming, but it was too late, I'd already raced past him into the barn, where I was witness to a horrific slaughter.

The pigs lay slashed to pieces. The few stray chickens that snuck out of the pen lay dead and then I saw it, an open stall. Blue Jeans' stall. I couldn't see him. I hesitantly approached it, shrugging off the hand on my shoulder and found my horse on the ground, one of his legs covered with blood. He was still breathing, and I fell to my knees and cried, wrapping my arms around his large head and begging to all that listened to let him survive.

* * *

~ Lilly ~

I knew what he'd done before I even saw him. The squealing of pigs, the restless whinnies of the horses, I heard them. And I heard him. Oliver had attacked the Stewarts' animals. I wasn't fast enough. By the time I got there, Oliver had committed the misconducts and he bared his fangs at me in a wolfish smirk.

_That girl will think it was you. She won't forgive you, Lilly. Just be my mate and it'll all be okay. _He said, but I blocked his voice from my head after that and lunged at him, biting, clawing, doing everything I possibly could to make him bleed, make him suffer as much as I was. He collapsed to the ground, whining, but it only lasted for a few seconds before he shook me off and attacked me. We wrestled and tore at each other for a long time, until I was unable to withstand the aching anymore. I lowered to the ground in unsolicited defeat and Oliver huffed and left me there.

I didn't know what he tried to tell me, but I had the feeling he was going to be back. I inhaled laboriously and wondered if any bones were broken, or if I was going to bleed to death. I saw the Stewarts' household from the hill the edge of the woods touched and closed my eyes, wishing I had the strength to get up, to go there, to see if Miley was okay. I could only smell animal blood on Oliver, but I recognised the faint scent of Blue Jeans and fretted over how Miley was handling it. I needed to find her.

I clenched my muscles and tried to stand, but my legs gave out from beneath me and I dropped back down with a whimper. Powerless, unable to move, I continued to lie in the grass, not sure if it would become my grave and closed my eyes.

My entire body was numb and a sheet of black obscured my vision. Was it night? Was I dead? I couldn't tell. I felt my fur retracting, my body reshaping, but I forced it not to. I healed faster in this form and I needed to get to Miley. I attempted to stand once more and was successful this time. I took a few unsteady steps and blinked away the darkness, my eyes adjusting to the late afternoon lighting.

And then I saw her.

Miley was positioned a few meters away from me, staring at me coldly. My tail wagged and I limped towards her, empowered by her presence. One of my paws was badly damaged, so I really only had three useful legs, but my condition didn't alter Miley's face. Her eyes were fierce, her jaw tight, but I was just so relieved to see her that I didn't notice the fatal infuriation within her gaze.

I was now in front of her, the blood in one of my eyes making it difficult to see her, but I knew something was wrong. I waited, hoping she would tell me what happened, if Blue Jeans was safe. But instead, what she did shocked me.

Miley's leg drew back, and she kicked me. My already injured ribs experienced a deathly pang and before I could react, she was kicking me repeatedly until I crumbled to the ground, not understanding what I had done to deserve this.

"I fucking hate you! Blue Jeans could die because of you! How could you do this?" She screamed, tears spilling from her eyes as the impact of her kicks weakened. She delivered several more until she finally fell to her knees beside me where she wept and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Who else is now sad? :P**


	7. Subsequent Woes

**I'm kind of ashamed to be a part of a community full of spineless jellyfish. **

**

* * *

**

I woke up to an immense throbbing in my limbs. The aroma of blood was thick in the air, as if the noxious particles that lingered had expanded with the intent of making my lungs burn and stomach lurch. I felt ill, stiff, like I needed to throw up all the poisons within my body and expel the harmful disease that threatened to end me. But... how could I possibly expel myself? What Oliver cursed me with was now just an addition to my identity, to what I was, and any action taken in an attempt to change it would be fruitless.

Every joint clenched as I tried to roll over onto my back, but the unkind wind whipped at my open wounds, longing to cause more pain, more problems. Nature was cynical at heart. It cleansed the world with a brutal tempest that could be as equally gentle, and then it would create deformities, but only humanity labelled them as such. It turned people against one another by bestowing differentiation upon every individual, but in a way that was rejected because of our innate fear of change, of things that weren't the same.

I was at a loss. Everything had happened so suddenly. Oliver's arrival, Miley's discovery. I hadn't even gotten a chance to catch up with it all and somehow, I ended up being marked with bruises and biting gashes that didn't even compare to the agony of betrayal. Oliver betrayed me by turning me, and Miley betrayed me by misleading me with her wordless promises.

Miley's dangerous stare flashed in my mind and I lucidly recalled her hateful words, her strikes, and her tear filled eyes. She really believed I had raided her farm and hurt Blue Jeans. She didn't stop to consider another wolf could have done it, she just jumped to conclusions and pointed the finger at me because I was the more likely suspect after being banished.

I knew she wouldn't let me near her again because of everything and it was all Oliver's fault. Or maybe it was my fault. I let myself get attached after I experienced the loving caress of companionship, but perhaps it was foolish to permit my ever growing bond with Miley to proceed into foreign territory. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends.

I briefly touched the collar around my neck, now loose and caked with blood. I used the gift as a vessel, hoping it would help in my search for an answer, a course of action, something that would tell me to get up from the ground and make amends. But the leather beneath my fingertips offered no guidance and I watched the darkened sky slowly being dotted with stars.

I had morphed into my human state again, which seemed to happen automatically when I wasn't conscious. I was bare to the world, stripped of pride, of love, of all that I once had and abused. Why did I ever turn from my mother's arms when she needed an embrace from her only daughter? Why did I run? I could have stayed, could have been imprisoned and used for testing. They could have found a _cure_. Or they could have used me as a lab rat to illuminate their studies. After all, I was a myth come to life. I was the evolutionary mutant of a creature capable of changing shape, size and species.

I shouldn't exist.

* * *

~ Miley ~

I hated myself for what I did. I was frazzled from the moment I found Lilly naked in my bed and when I saw Blue Jeans, I didn't know what to do. I didn't believe Lilly would do such a terrible thing, so after I tended to my horse and helped clean up the barn, I set out to find her. I needed to make sure she wasn't involved in the killing frenzy. I couldn't admit to myself that it was a strong possibility. I mean, everything was and wasn't possible to me now. If werewolves weren't just a legend, then was every other tale true as well? Was everything real? Or was it fake? Was civilisation just a lie and an idea that we believed in?

I was puzzled, to say the least, but I wasn't as repulsed as I first was when I found out about Lilly's secret. I was actually more startled to be touching her in an inappropriate place when I awoke... And I sent her away because I needed time to think, to try and understand, but then I came across her covered in blood, and realised my subtle hunch was correct. Lilly lost control and took it out on the animals, on Blue Jeans. I didn't intend to react the way I did, but I couldn't see past my own rage and went berserk.

I regretted it. I could still vividly picture the fear in her eyes, the fragility of her stance, everything. She let me hurt her. She didn't oppose and just accepted the punishment and it made me wonder if I was missing something, if there was another piece to the story. Did I really believe Lilly did this? Or did I merely want someone to blame?

I wanted to remove these thoughts from my head, but they clung there and replayed again and again. I closed my eyes tightly and all I could see was Lilly writhing on the ground, whining, but not resisting. The prominence of my guilt was daunting. I wanted to search for Lilly and tell her it would be alright, that I was still her friend, but fear prevented me from doing so. Fear of what she was capable of. If she was able to kill so many animals, there wasn't much stopping her from killing me out of spite, or even daddy or Jackson.

But then I realised something. If she didn't make any move to attack me when I was kicking her, why would she now? Did she want to harm me? Is she even still alive?

More questions arrived with the promise of insanity, so I climbed off of my bed, needing to take my mind off of things. It was dark out, but I wasn't bothered with taking any precautions as I grabbed a flashlight from my drawer and headed outside to the barn. Blue Jeans was going to recover, the wound on his front leg was only minor. He would suffer from a limp for a few weeks, but after that, he could be ridden again. It's one of the reasons I felt even worse for what I did to Lilly. She didn't hurt him as much as I thought she did, so my way of vengeance was unnecessarily harsh.

I shone the flashlight into the night, the beam faintly touching the trees, forming a transparent circle of white on the trunks as I peered beyond them, hoping, wondering. Was Lilly still out there? I studied the misted blackness for a short while, thinking she might suddenly appear, but then, so could anything else. Aware of the possible dangers, I turned away and continued towards the barn that resided a short distance from my house.

I eased open one of the doors and slipped inside, searching for the light switch. There was only one light bulb situated on the ceiling of the barn because we rarely needed to come here during the night. It was, however, very useful for when there had been a few emergencies, such as spooked horses during a storm, or the occasion fox trying to make off with one of the hens while it was still dark out.

I kept the flashlight on, needing its extra light to assure Blue Jeans of his safety, and I carefully walked towards him. His ear twitched and his head nodded slightly with recognition. I smiled and stroked his muzzle affectionately, eternally grateful for his survival.

He then stomped his hoof and inhaled sharply, aiming his stare past me. Shocked by his change in demeanour, I twisted around to locate the cause of his restlessness.

A wolf was poised at the opening of the barn. Its eyes, a deep brown colour, analysed me in a bone-chilling way. The disdain was evident as its lips curled back and a rumbling growl awoke all the animals. They grunted and whinnied and I stood frozen as the unknown wolf travelled deeper into the barn. It came at me, emitting deadly snarls as it finally crouched to the ground, as if preparing to pounce at me.

I shielded my eyes with my arms as it leapt, waiting to be mauled. The air was tense and sounds of movement from the horses and cows seemed to falter as I counted down in my head. If I died here, I knew for a fact I would be trapped in a perpetual limbo. There were so many unresolved things in my life, so much I hadn't experienced that without the contentment of completion, I would never have the privilege to truly pass on.

But, most importantly, I wished I had of given Lilly a chance.

Unexpectedly, a loud yelp sounded and was followed by a crash and the uproar of snarls and barks. I lowered my arms and found Princ-Lilly ripping into the brown wolf, unveiling a ferocity that terrified me. Lilly was still painted with blood, and it seemed the other wolf had past injuries not yet healed either. They removed the scabs and skin once more. Clawing, biting, destroying.

They fought ruthlessly and Lilly was gradually collapsing more often, her bloodied body trembling whenever she rose. I couldn't stand seeing her like that and crept towards a shovel that was leaning against the barn's back wall. I picked it up and Lilly met my eyes. As she nodded, the brown wolf snapped at her throat. Its rear was facing me and I threw myself forward, delivering an agile swing of the shovel to the back of its leg.

The wolf cried out, but the strangled noise morphed into an enraged roar as it spun around and jumped at me. I swung the shovel again and the edge dug into its shoulder, sending the savage creature back to the ground. It sprung to its feet quickly and launched itself again, but this time my reflexes were sluggish and I knew I would miss.

The intent to kill was clear in its eyes, but before the outstretched paws reached me, Lilly intervened, caught the wolf by the scruff of its neck, and shook it violently once she'd landed. Shrill sounds of protest came from Lilly's opponent and when she released it, the rabid wolf scurried out of the barn and out of sight.

Lilly stood panting, watching the door for any signs of a rematch, but a far off howl echoed through the night and that seemed to appease her. She turned to me, her gaze curious and her ears lowered. I now knew the truth and even after the false accusation and undeserved punishment, Lilly still chose to return and protect me.

I raised my hand and beckoned her softly to come to me. She obeyed and hopped closer, one paw folded up as she walked, clearly injured.

Just before my fingers grazed her head, daddy appeared at the barn's entrance, shotgun in hand. He spotted Lilly and lifted the gun.

"Daddy! No!" I screamed.

He fired.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Connection

**Update number two. It is to be known that if I update all 8 of my Liley fics before Christmas, Satan's Camaro is to update 8 of hers too. THIS DEAL IS NOW PUBLIC, SUCKER.**

* * *

The last thing I heard was Lilly's agonised howl as I threw myself in daddy's shooting range. He'd reloaded the shotgun, ready to silence Lilly permanently, but the moment I stared down the barrel of his rifle, he lowered it immediately.

"Daddy, you don't understand! She saved me from another wolf!" I cried, staring pleadingly at daddy's stern face. All was suddenly deathly quiet behind me and I hoped with all that I had that the shot wasn't fatal. The state Lilly had arrived in was awful enough and to survive through another mauling and even a gunshot would be miraculous in itself. Daddy's expression became confused.

"Where'd the other one go?" he asked.

"It ran off before you got here. But, Lilly..." I finally turned around to check on her, preparing myself for the worst. If she was dead, I would die too. If she survived, I would rejoice and swear my never-ending loyalty and friendship to her. Though, that hardly made up for my neglect.

Once I was facing the area the battle had taken place, all that remained was a puddle of blood where Lilly had previously lain. "She's gone," I whispered. I whizzed around, pushing past daddy and followed the drops of blood Lilly had left as my guide all the way to the barns exit. I was floored. Lilly managed to sneak around daddy and I without even a sound, which just couldn't be possible considering the multiple wounds she was surely covered in. That girl was utterly surreal.

"Now, wait a second, darlin'. You can't just run off in the dark to find a wild animal. Anythin' could be in them woods," Daddy warned, grasping my shoulder to keep me planted to the ground.

"But... She might die," I protested hoarsely.

"You'll have to wait until morning to find out, bud." I knew daddy wouldn't relent on the matter, but I wouldn't know what to do with myself if Lilly died after saving my life. I had no idea what she was going through or what demons she faced when I rejected her for being something she had no control over. I turned her away. I was a disgrace to everything I ever stood for. I believed in respecting differences and always had a strong disdain for intolerant people who refused to even attempt to understand them. I reacted like one of them. I was disgusted with myself.

Daddy draped a large arm over my shoulders and led me out of the barn. I decided then that I would tell him everything about Lilly, well, minus the whole werewolf thing. I would only tell him about the encounters I had with 'Princess' and maybe he wouldn't be mad. Maybe he'd be perfectly fine with it and let me continue looking after Lilly, while protecting her secret, and maybe things would be okay.

* * *

I awoke with the dawn the next day with a powerful determination coursing through me. My sleep was fitful and my fleeting dreams were frightening and disturbing. They plunged me deeper into the abyss of despair I had created for myself and I didn't falter as I sprung out of bed, grabbed my coat and hurried down the hall, the stairs, out of the house, almost forgetting to slip on my boots. I needed to find Lilly. I needed to know she was still alive so I could make things right again.

I mounted daddy's horse, aware that Lilly was already at risk of predation, considering all the blood she'd undoubtedly shed last night, and I made haste, examining the ground with precision as Buck whinnied, unsettled by the unfamiliarity of being ridden by me. I kicked my heels firmly into his sides, not appreciating his hesitation. There was absolutely no time to lose. If there was even any time left at all.

He huffed and obeyed my mute command. I was slowly losing sight of the dots of blood hiding in the grass as we trotted closer to the forest's opening. I urged Buck to accelerate and he did so with only slight reluctance this time, his brown head tossing from side to side every so often. However, the trees became denser and I was forced to pull the reins back so Buck slowed to a fast, but careful, walk as I scanned the trees.

I located a trunk painted scarlet, knowing Lilly had most likely leant there to recuperate for a moment. The grim sight made me sick and as I travelled a route that was becoming obvious to me, I no longer relied on the blood trails to lead me and kicked Buck into a brisker pace. There was a strange smell in the air, bordering on decay, and my panic increased. Maybe I really was too late.

Tears tampered with my vision, but I closed my eyes to hold them back. I hadn't seen it yet. I hadn't seen Lilly's dead body, so I couldn't believe she was gone until I was witness to her corpse. I inhaled weakly, the stench growing more revolting and Buck shook his head with a grunt, also affected by it. I held my breath as I parted a few branches with my hands, finally finding what I had sought.

I dismounted Buck and raced to Lilly's side. She was human. She was naked. She was motionless. She was dirty. She reeked. But, most noticeably, she was alive. I could have wept with glee just knowing I still had the opportunity to apologise and to tell her I still wanted her in my life, no matter what she was.

I shrugged out of my coat and used it to cover her bare form as I weighed my options. If I left her to retrieve some medical supplies, she might flee, or worse, bleed to death. I glanced down, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks as I abashedly removed my coat to check for any open wounds. I rolled her over onto her back and grazed my fingers down her smooth stomach, not encountering any wet blood. I also kept an eye out for where the bullet had struck her, but it would be impossible to find until she was cleaned up.

I sighed and shook Lilly's shoulder gently, but she only stirred a little. I whispered her name and that seemed to snap her into consciousness instantly. Her sky coloured eyes opened and peered at me with astonishment, as if she were torn between being happy I was here, or being terrified. I smiled, hoping to ease her worry.

"It's okay, Lilly. I only wanna help you. Will you still be here if I go back to my house and get my first aid kit?" She didn't reply straight away, and I noticed the haze in her eyes. They were troubled and I wondered how much pain she was blocking, how much mental trauma she was suppressing and how much of it was my fault. I stroked away some hair that clung to her jaw with a tenderness that only Lilly deserved and a small glimmer of awareness restored itself within her gaze. She smiled a dim smile and nodded in response to my question.

"It's not like I could go anywhere," she said, her desolate tone wreaking havoc on my already damaged heart. I couldn't handle looking at her anymore, feeling ashamed enough already. I stood, leaving her with nothing but my coat to protect her and quickly climbed onto Buck, directing him back through the sea of trees and to the house.

* * *

~ Lilly ~

Not even in my wildest dreams did I expect to wake up from a foul unconsciousness to find Miley leaning over me. Her hair was a mess – a beautiful mess – and her eyes looked truly concerned. _Concerned _for_ me. _I thought she would be the first to hunt me down, but, astoundingly, she appeared above me with no weapon apart from her smile. Then she touched me so softly, with such caring hands harbouring no ill intentions that I thought perhaps I was in heaven. She was going to look after me and when she left, I believed she wasn't going to come back to help treat my wounds, but she did. She burst through the trees like she was born to be my saviour and went straight to work. Cleaning me, nurturing me, handling me so delicately I could have cried.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, Lilly. I should have just asked for some space, not freaked out the way I did," she said as she wrapped some gauze around my thigh. My duffel bag was still stored safely behind a rock by the lake, but it was damp from the light rain that sometimes fell. Miley had rummaged through it and produced some shorts and a top for me to wear after she'd, to my horror, almost wiped down every inch of me with a wet cloth she'd dipped in the lake. I intervened, however, and took the liberty to clean the parts of me I didn't want Miley anywhere near as she prepared the numerous disinfectants and bandages she'd brought.

Miley's features were overcome by a deep concentration as she applied the ointment with great care, but I still winced when she brushed some of the bigger gashes.

"Uh, Lilly... The bullet...?" Miley timidly met my eyes and I could see the sorrow she felt because of her father's actions.

"It only grazed me," I replied, glad to see the instant relief I'd just provided. "I heal pretty fast, so I'm guessing I'll be fine after about a week."

"Well, would you be able to change? I talked to daddy and he said if I found you, I could bring you home and look after you, as long as I reminded myself that wolves shouldn't be kept as pets." She chuckled and the fact that she accepted me, in either form, caused me to feel an overwhelming amount of adoration for her.

"I think by tomorrow I'll be able to walk again. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. The weather broadcasts are promisin' it's gonna be stormin' all week and I'd rest easier knowing you were safe in my home," she said, wrapping a sheet of gauze around my ankle. She then moved to sit closer to my head and I watched, noticing her evident puzzlement mingled with a twist of anguish as she rubbed the cold disinfectant on a laceration marking my arm.

"Miley?" I ventured quietly, taking her attention away from her thoughts. She looked at me with a wet gaze and I reached for her hand even though moving hurt like hell. Our fingers touched and she didn't recoil. "What's wrong? Is it Blue Jeans?"

"No, Lilly. He's recoverin', it's just... I'm at a loss."

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand what made you come back to save me. After how I treated you, I was surprised you didn't join that other wolf and try to kill me," she growled bitterly.

"Oliver's a vile creature, Miley. He turned me and ruined my life. I wasn't going to let him ruin yours too," I said heatedly, never wanting to imagine what Miley would do if she became what I was.

"But _why_? I sent you away, I hurt you, I told you I hated you. What possible reason could you have for coming back?" She asked desperately, her usually throaty voice becoming a pitch higher as she pleaded for answers.

I shook my head over Miley's naivety. She was blind to the obvious. From the moment I met her, I knew there was a unique mind hiding behind her kind smile and friendly welcome. She proved to be different from the rest in the very beginning and the bond that was eventually conjured locked her in a special place in my heart that could never be escaped. I reached up with my free hand and touched the collar that still hung loosely around my neck, fingering the studded protrusion of the name Miley had given me with a sense of spreading devotion.

"I came back because you're my friend."

* * *

**Let's all be jolly and review, k?**


	9. Patience

**DEAREST SISTER:**

* * *

Miley's fingers brushed behind my ear as I ambled alongside her. My strides were stiff and my limbs were still painful to use even after two days of convalescence in Miley's care. I had said one day was all I needed, but the fatigue and fragility remained and I could hardly stand yesterday. I was a helpless puppy. Miley had redressed my wounds when they became soaked with blood and spent many hours conversing with me, listening to me, or just sitting silently by my side, watching the lake. She apologised to me a lot all day yesterday. She would stare at a healing wound and whisper, "I'm so sorry this happened."

And each time her expression darkened, I'd slide an arm around her shoulders and draw her close, reassuring her quietly that it wasn't her fault.

She'd smile and wrap her arms around my waist, doing her best to avoid the still sore areas. Once I changed into my wolf form, I wouldn't be able to change back until I was fully healed because the constant expanding of my skin would keep my wounds from scabbing over. They would reopen with every change. I explained this to Miley and she was totally sweet about it. She asked questions without disgust, wanting to know what it felt like to be part animal, wanting to know how exactly I came to be such a creature. She soothed me when I said anything self-ridiculing and the fact she could love me regardless of what I was, made me adore the girl more than I previously had.

I always had faith that Miley's nature would kick in during my banishment. I prayed that her kind heart and accepting ways would get the better of her and she'd seek me out, which she did. And thinking I had hurt Blue Jeans and killed her animals was a valid assumption. I mean, I was covered in blood and Miley was hysterical at the time. She reacted like any human would.

We arrived at Miley's house and I was feeling worn out, unable to continue. I'd strained myself so much on the day Oliver attacked, unlocked energy and power I never knew I had and it left me utterly drained. I lowered to the ground and whined.

"Come on, Lilly. We're almost there," Miley encouraged, but all I managed to do was roll onto my side feebly. Miley knelt down and stroked my face, telling me to stay put. I nodded and she rose, jogging up to her front door and calling out for her dad.

The man emerged quickly, but faltered when he saw me sprawled before him.

"She's pretty big," he noted and I almost felt amused at the insinuation. I so wasn't fat...

"It means more protection for me," Miley defended, smiling at me and nudging her dad closer to me. "Go on, she won't bite."

Robbie positioned himself behind me and crouched down. He muttered "you better _not _bite" as he wedged his hands underneath me and hoisted me up into his arms. I whimpered when my front leg was jostled, earning a concerned look from Miley as she walked alongside her dad, making sure he was handling me gently.

"Where do you want her?" he asked.

"My room."

"Dang it!" Robbie complained and Miley laughed.

"Don't be so lazy. It's only a few stairs." She shook her head amusedly when Robbie said something mockingly under his breath and they proceeded into the house.

Robbie mounted the staircase and took me into Miley's room, placing me on her purple bed with a huff and then he delivered a comforting pat to my head before bending down to meet my eyes.

"I never had the chance to thank you for savin' my little girl. So, thank you and just know you're welcome in my home as long as you don't pee on the rugs," he said sombrely.

"Daddy!" Miley shrieked. I barked a laugh and this resulted in a very surprised look from Robbie.

"Darlin', did she just..."

"I think I hear the phone ringing!" Miley intervened as Robbie stared at me, not knowing whether his ears had deceived him or if I really did just laugh at what he said.

Miley pushed him until he was out of the room and she turned to me after closing the door.

"I can't believe he said that..."

My tail thumped in response to my escalating joy and Miley giggled, rushing over to wrap me in a light hug. I lifted my head and nodded at her bed, wanting her to sit down and act as my pillow. She understood my mute signal and lowered herself next to me and I collapsed onto her lap. Her fingers lingered on my neck as she sighed sadly.

"Oh, Lilly. You've done so much for me. I wish I could make it up to you somehow." I whined, wanting to tell her she didn't have to make it up to me because I was happy to do whatever I could for her. She was my best friend and I'd throw myself between her and danger without a second thought.

* * *

~ Miley ~

"Lilly, are you hungry?" I called from the kitchen, hearing light thumps on the stairs as Lilly descended them and bounded to her bowl. I knew she wasn't very impressed with being treated like a house pet, but she seemed content. Content and healed. I had done everything in my power to help keep her wounds free of infection by bathing her daily, sifting through her fur to check the multiple cuts and applying ointment regularly. I wasn't sure if her skin would react negatively to human products in her wolf form, but trial and error proved that there was no harm.

And, admittedly, Lilly was beautiful throughout everything. She was not a savage beast, or a depressed and frightened puppy. She was just a girl. An incredibly caring and gentle girl cursed to be an animal half her life, but blessed with a soul and heart more human than any I had known. She was immaculate company. She sat quietly by my feet when I did my homework for school, she listened patiently when I talked to her, which really was just me thinking aloud, and she gave me a strong sense of security.

We'd spent our nights listening to the rain or music and at times, she'd pad up to my bookshelf and scan the novels I owned, nudging ones she was interested in. I would snicker each time at the sweet display and take the book from its nook, grinning as her tail wagged enthusiastically. Late night readings became a routine thing and I read aloud until Lilly fell asleep on my bed or on the floor. She was so uncorrupted, but I actually did want to hear her voice, her laugh. I wanted to see her human face smiling and flashing with all kinds of emotions. It was a peculiar thing, but I felt lonely going back to school.

I wanted Lilly sitting in class with me, staring blankly into space as she thought about everything going on in her life. She trusted me with her secret and I wanted to pass her in the hall and share a knowing smile because I was the one who knew what she was hiding. I wanted her to graduate with me and explore her options for the future goals she probably assumed she lost after being turned. There were so many things I was suddenly asking and Lilly could provide no response. And I had this strange need to lie down on my bed and listen to Lilly talk endlessly about her life, her past interests. Just, everything she could possibly remember, I wanted to know.

But I had to wait.


	10. When Seasons Change

**So I gave them an update. Bitches like updates.**

* * *

I perched on a rock in the clearing, staring absently at the ground Lilly had once laid upon. It was on that very spot I had found her, bloody and unconscious. I remembered the trembling fear that clawed at my heart when I thought she might have died after rescuing me. I remembered the overpowering relief I felt the moment I discovered that she was still breathing. The rain had washed away the blood, but the memory would always haunt me. If I had of just been more reasonable and given Lilly the chance to explain things, maybe she wouldn't have been as badly hurt. Maybe she could have warned me about Oliver and the battle would have never occurred.

I shivered in the chilled autumn air, waiting for the sun to peek from behind the clouds, and peered at the trees, searching for Lilly's silhouette through the gaps between the trunks. Today was the day she changed back. I woke up at the crack of dawn, leant forward over Lilly's sleeping form, and prodded her soft neck until she growled and opened her eyes. I smiled and climbed out of bed, pulled whatever clothes I first found out of her duffel bag, slid into my boots, and bounded for the door.

Lilly followed me with a huff and we had made our way into the forest, so she could be concealed as she morphed back. The rain had restricted us to the indoors and I missed walking to school. The small journey always chased away the fatigue that clung to my mind, but without it, I constantly felt physically and mentally stifled throughout the day.

I heard the flutter of leaves behind me, and before I could register the chance of danger, warm arms were encircling my waist. I smiled and melted against Lilly's chest, unaware that I had been longing for a proper hug so much. I twisted in her hold and wove my arms around her neck, settling into her embrace. Lilly chuckled, her chest vibrating beneath my cheek.

"I didn't think you'd miss me," she said, her voice sounding thicker than what it usually was.

"I did. A lot. There's so much I wanna know." I withdrew to meet her blue eyes, but before I could let them suck me in, my gaze landed on Lilly's face. I gasped, my hand shooting up to trace the various scars etched viciously into her once perfect features.

"Oh, God, Lilly..."

Lilly knew exactly what I was staring at and reached to remove my fingers. There was a sullen dullness in her eyes as she uttered quietly, "They'll fade." The broken inflection caused me to suffer from an agonising pang of remorse. I caused this.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fau-"

"No, Miley, it is _not_ your fault. I have told you hundreds of times that I don't blame you for what happened. Only Oliver is to blame. Not you. I love you." Her certainty startled me and once more, I was in her arms, being squeezed with inhuman strength. I could barely find my voice. Lilly loved me?

"I love you too, Princess." It sounded right to say. There was no other word to express how I felt for Lilly. She was like family now.

"Don't call me that!" she demanded amiably.

"Oh? What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged.

"Well, since you asked..." Grinning wildly, Lilly heaved me off the rock and carried me over to the lake.

"No! You wouldn't!" I cried, clinging to her as she held me over the surface of the rippling water. The sun was finally beaming through the slit of space between the clouds and its rays filtered about the opening Lilly and I stood in. The water glittered under the light and I turned to meet Lilly's gaze frantically.

"Wanna bet?" she said, her teeth bared in a frolicsome smile that touched my heart as warmly as the sun did my skin. She regarded me with such a strong fondness that I forgot about the threat of being submerged in the fish-infested lake and just watched her. Her scarred face, still strikingly beautiful, was bright and well-defined. It was as if these last few weeks had robbed her of a portion of her innocence and aged her countenance, making it appear, not refreshingly childish, but appealing and womanly. However, her irises were unchanged. As blue as the hidden sky and as lively as ever.

One of her hands was poised between my shoulder blades and the other supported the underside of my knees. I dangled helplessly over the water, but it didn't scare me. I had suddenly lost sight of what was around me. All I could absorb was Lilly's ample power as she delicately drew me back to her body, our gazes still locked.

"Would you ever go back, Lilly?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

"Back where?"

"Home, to your mama." At the mention of her mother, Lilly's face lost its smile and the trance-like state we had fallen into diminished. She lowered me to my feet.

"I can't go back. She doesn't want me anymore," she spat.

"Come on, you're her daughter. How could she not want you back?"

"Some people aren't as understanding as you, Miley. My mother, she thinks I'm... She thinks I'm a monster. I can't go back just to have her look at me the way she did when I changed in front of her... It's too hard."

"You have to face her someday."

"I know, but not now, or anytime soon. I'm happy here with you," she affirmed and her expression softened as she looked at me.

I smiled and reached for Lilly's hand, but a loud rustling sounded beside me and I whipped around, half-expecting Oliver to leap from the bushes with a desire to decapitate me. A flash of brown asserted the possibility and I backed into Lilly, but her posture remained placid as she laughed lightly.

I was confused, but as I watched the shivering leaves not three feet away, I saw a small rabbit hop from its hiding place. I sighed and muttered "you could have told me" to Lilly as I observed the rabbit. It chewed at the grass and moved closer, undeterred by Lilly and I. I pondered briefly about whether it was someone's pet that had escaped its hutch.

Lilly crouched down with a raised hand.

"You can't really expect it to- oh." To my surprise, the rabbit waltzed right up to Lilly and bravely sniffed her fingertips. I stared at the small creature, wondering how exactly it knew Lilly wasn't a threat. "How did that happen?"

"Easy. It sensed my intentions," she clarified.

"But _how_?"

"I'm not sure. It just kinda came with the whole 'werewolf' package deal."

"You can talk to animals? Like a modern Dr. Dolittle?"

"You're a comedian, Miley," Lilly deadpanned.

"Thank you. So, can you?"

"No, I can't. There's just... this silent communication between every living thing. Like, we all understand each other. When I stopped freaking out about what was happening to me, I actually started to appreciate this fact the most." There wasn't a single trace of disgust in Lilly's voice, which indicated that she had finally welcomed what she was.

"And that's the best part of being a werewolf?"

"Well, it was. Now it's more like the second best thing."

Lilly took my arm and pulled me down to a squatting position, gesturing towards the seemingly tame rabbit that calmly gnawed on the grass. I extended a cautious hand, waiting for some sort of rejection from the small animal, but it remained undisturbed by my presence. I nudged its ears gently, gauging its reaction. Nothing. I stroked its back. Still nothing.

I felt tranquil. Lilly was beside me, breathing softly, and we were doused in sunlight that promised clear future days.

"What's the first?" I asked, breaking the silence, but not the peace.

"Hmm?"

"The thing you appreciate most?" I glanced at Lilly, but she was fixated on the rabbit. There was a faint smile on her lips that only grew when our eyes connected.

"Your acceptance."

* * *

**JUST REVIEW. IT SORT OF MATTERS.**


	11. The Light

**Random Peep is my new lover.**

* * *

~ Lilly ~

Miley was still clad in her cotton pyjamas and only when I noticed the small quakes of her body did I suggest that we head back home so she may change. Winter was dawning on this small Tennessee town and I didn't want to be anywhere else but right here at Miley's side. The clothes Miley had retrieved from my bag were just a pair of denim shorts and an old red plaid shirt I bought about two years ago. I hadn't really had much of a growth spurt once I hit fifteen, yet I managed to become a whole different species almost three years later. And Miley didn't care. She was happy with just me, no matter what I was, she only saw me.

Joyful and in need of a proper shower, I grinned and softly pushed Miley out of my way as I cried, "I'll race you!" She shouted at me, but I was already bounding through the trees, needing to stretch my legs after being restricted to my wolf body for so long. My balance wasn't very stable and I had trouble controlling my movement after my bones had become accustomed to being in a different position as to what they were in now. The thumps behind me indicated Miley's advance and I awakened my muscles further as I increased my speed. A hand slapped at my leg and I stumbled, but didn't collapse. Miley laughed as she surpassed me, bursting through the forest into an open field. Her large house sat in the distance.

"Oh, you wanna play dirty, do you?" I snapped as I hooked my leg around one of hers. She tripped but I caught her before she face planted and I lowered her smoothly to the ground before I started running again.

"Ya'll are dead meat!" she bellowed between pants as she bolted after me. I knew she would never catch me now that I had better command over my body, so I purposefully slowed down. Miley caught up, but did something I was unprepared for. Her entire body thrust into my back and her legs wrapped around my waist, as her arms did my neck. My sharp reflexes brought my hands beneath her knees in an instant to support her as she giggled into my neck.

"Don't drop me!" she demanded urgently.

I smiled and said, "I'd never let you fall." Miley didn't say anything for a second after that and I wanted to turn my head to see if she was okay, but her chin was resting heavily on my shoulder and I was unwilling to risk being so close to her face.

"_I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven_," she sung quietly.

"Oh, my God."

"What, you don't like the Red Jumpsuit's?"

"No, I do, I just can't say I was expecting you to leap onto my back and start singing Your Guardian Angel." Miley begun to remove her legs from my hands as she laughed and I leant down so that she could safely climb off me.

"You started it, and I've had the song stuck in my head for so long! It's dang accurate if you ask me," she asserted, doing up a button that had come loose on her night shirt.

"How so?"

"Well... I think that... You're my guardian angel, in a way. You protect me." Her affection was evident to me then and I avoided her eyes, knowing that if I dared meet them, I would encounter those overwhelming feelings only Miley could induce. Her mind was a place I adored and while I knew she loved me, I often wondered to what extent. Enough to keep me around forever, or just until the whole werewolf prospect stopped being exciting? One day, she could wake up and think about how much of a boring person I was when I wasn't a wolf hunting rabbits or getting into deadly fights with my ex best friend.

"I'll always protect you, Miley. Even if you don't need me to," I declared, the sudden troubling thoughts now circulating about my head horribly.

"I'll need you forever." She sounded so _sure_. But how? How could she possibly understand how real this all was? That this wasn't a fantasy come to life? This was me, being a dangerous combination of human and animal. The desire to hunt, to change, to lose myself in the night under a full moon was becoming so much more gripping. I tried to be heedless, I tried so damn hard, but at the end of the day, sleeping peacefully by Miley's side wasn't enough to calm me internally.

The worst has yet to come.

* * *

"Come on, Lilly! We're gonna be late for school!" Miley warned and I hastily tied my shoes before I irritated Miley further. I jogged from her room, passing Robbie on the stairs. He offered me a smile and a nod, which I returned as I descended. Miley stood at the front door, holding it open with a pointed look. I grinned innocently and rushed past her, hearing the door swing shut behind me along with Miley's swift footfalls.

"I told you I'd be quick," I teased.

"We're cutting it too close, Lil! No more late night talks when we have school the next day." Miley yawned and wiped a tired hand over her face, as if that would remove the bags beneath her eyes and the drooping of her lids.

"Psh, I feel fine, and since when are you my keeper?" I said defiantly.

"Since I let you live with me free of charge with food included," she shot.

"Hey! I could live in the forest if I wanted to! There's plenty of food for me there!"

"Oh, how civil. Eating rabbits and sleeping in the dirt. It definitely beats a cooked meal and a warm bed," Miley countered, her calmness when addressing my partial diet igniting an inferno that enveloped my heart. This girl was perfect.

"I think it's your arms that I find comfortable, not your bed," I muttered, but I knew she heard me. The humour in the air was gone and Miley's fingers were around mine, clinging with a need that rivalled my own. Miley thought I was protecting her, but I think it might be the other way around. She was the only thing standing between my humanity and my slowly growing animalism.

"Then stay with me."

"I will." No matter what.

We walked to school in silence from that point on, huddled close together due to the iciness in the breeze. I was unaffected by the weather and produced enough body heat that would keep me warm during a snowstorm, but Miley's human fragility was threatened by the drop in temperature and I wanted to do all that I could to prevent any sickness or discomfort.

Serenity existed presently. My hand remained captive in Miley's and a light fog left her lips with every exhale. She appeared tired, but content. She was paler than usual, but we were up until 3am last night talking about everything we did as kids and fresh teenagers, so it wasn't surprising that she resembled a ghost. We fell into a nostalgic loop and I recalled the day where I fell out of a tree I was dared to climb and ended up breaking my arm. I thought it was cool after the immense pain and Miley relished in the fact that I was such a peculiar child. I didn't become any less of an oddity. Body casts and moronic adventures were still cool to me. I tried many times to flip the conversation onto Miley's childhood, because hers always sounded so simplistic and intriguing. She appreciated life in a way no one else back in California did and though her future plans didn't go outside of living on this very farm until the day she died, I somehow found imagining myself with her more appealing than being trapped in a fast food franchise until I finished college with no true goals in mind.

Any dream I had before meeting Miley changed to revolving _around_ Miley. Being side by side, whispering stories, taking in the air around us, pondering the meaning of everything on cloudy days and listening to the rain with unusual sensations in our hearts. That's what I wanted. I wanted to be with Miley.

* * *

** I was going to write more, honest! But it's 4am and this seemed like a good way to end the chapter. I fucking, fuck, oh god, I forget what I was gonna say. Okay, well, it was... drama. There will be drama very soon. You like drama, right? Just building this shit.**


	12. Hidden Part One

**This is a two-part 'welcome home' gift for X-LonelyGirl-X, who's in Turkey being a whore. I hope you're enjoying yourself.**

* * *

I wasn't expecting anything to happen when I walked through the school doors, since I only attended Crowley Corners High for a week or so before I got sucked into Oliver's web of chaos. I know I came out alive, but I still had faint scars that would always be a reminder of what had almost happened to Miley. She could have become like me, or worse, been killed. I didn't care if I was disfigured, because I hated the idea of Miley's death more than my physical appearance. Everything cut way too close to the edge and Oliver was still out there. There was no safety.

Miley mumbled something, but I didn't hear it because Lucas and Travis were closing in with loud greetings that reached my ears before Miley's words did. I became self-conscious about the visibility of my scars when both Travis and Lucas hesitated as they looked at me.

"So, Lilly, where've you been?" Travis asked, standing his ground as the bell went, meaning I had to make space for him between Miley and I as neither of us stopped walking once we entered the school's small building. I thought I saw Miley squint as she stepped aside.

"That's my business." Miley had planned a story to explain the scars, something about being attacked by a stray dog, but as I looked at this guy, I realised I didn't owe him anything. He didn't need to know about my life, even if I fed him lies, he didn't need to know a thing. Miley would keep quiet, I knew she would, but the thought of letting anyone else close to me was too much. It would just give Oliver a better chance to use my attachments against me. I couldn't back out and leave my best friend now, because she needed me more than ever, and... I guess, I needed her a whole lot too. I had no one else in this world, not even my family. Oliver already ruined that part of my life. I wouldn't let him ruin anything else.

"Oh, okay." Travis seemed unprepared for my reply and slowed his pace. Miley, noticing the space that she decided was hers to take, joined my side once more, completely ignoring Travis. She was looking at me worriedly, and I smiled. What else could I do? She cared about me. She was possibly the only person in the world who did, but I honestly did feel a little bad for Travis, because Miley used to hang out with him all the time and now she's always with me. Whenever he called her, she answered questions in a clipped voice and acted like she wanted nothing more than for the conversation to end. Most times though, she didn't even pick up her cell when he called, or she asked me to answer, because if I did, he'd sigh, ask for me to relay a message to Miley, then hang up. I tore him and Miley apart and sometimes I wondered if things were better for before I arrived. She didn't have to stress about keeping my secrets, or worry about being attacked by a werewolf. She probably would have dated Travis eventually, too. I knew he liked her, even when he glanced at me in interest, I knew it was Miley who had his heart.

And Lucas? He was good for nothing. He followed Travis everywhere, trying to use the boy to shape his reputation. If people saw him with Travis, then they assumed they were alike, that maybe Lucas was a really kind and loyal guy as well. Not true. Lucas was a pig. Miley told me all about his..._activities_ with the girls at this school. He'd act charming, convince them he would never leave, but as soon as he got lucky, he moved on. I bet if Travis knew, he would be a dead man.

"Don't worry, Lilly. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to," Lucas said, grinning, as if he'd made some huge accomplishment by being courteous. Uh, no. Fuck you, Lucas. I hate you and your red shirt. You dress like a pansy.

"Shut up," I mumbled and both Travis and Lucas gave me concerned looks. Miley on the other hand was covering her mouth and I knew she was shielding a glowing smile. She didn't want to laugh, and she shouldn't. These were her friends and I was aware that I shouldn't be rude to them, but I didn't give a fuck. There were bigger things to think about and everyone needed to leave me alone. Why did I come to school today anyway? I had no intention of going to college. I didn't even remember what I wanted to become before Oliver bit me. All I knew was what I was and never will be. I couldn't be human, so why adopt human aspirations? It was pointless.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" before Travis could finish, I grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her into an empty classroom. The door slammed shut and Miley appeared alarmed.

"I don't want to be here, Miley. Not today. I can't stop thinking about Oliver," I said, slapping my palms over my eyes. What was happening?

"It's okay. You don't have to be here, you can go home," she soothed.

"No, I have to protect you. I'm just... I feel really stressed, I'm sorry." I didn't understand why everything was affecting me so deeply all of a sudden. It was as if I wanted to cry, but there were no tears to cry with. There was a ball in my chest and I didn't know to reach it and it only became more difficult to figure out when I met Miley's eyes and watched as she stepped closer and took my hands in her own.

"You've been through so much, Lilly. You need to relax. Leave school, but stay close by if you really don't want to leave me. I mean, Oliver wouldn't attack me when all these people are around, so you don't need to be here."

"Oliver's stupid, he does stupid things," I argued weakly, but Miley squeezed my hands.

"Stick around outside of school then and wait for me. I have something special planned for you that might just calm you down." Miley then pulled my hands forward until they were around her waist, then she folded her arms around my neck and we hugged. I slid my hands up her back and clung to her lithe body, wishing that I could endure the people and the suffocating atmosphere of school itself, but I couldn't.

"Okay." I held Miley for awhile longer, but the tinkling of keys pulled me away. The doorknob twisted and a teacher entered, who startled when he saw Miley and I.

"Get to class now, kids!" he ordered and Miley and I quickly exited, uttering apologies as we brushed by. I followed Miley to class, because the teacher was watching us and I knew he might give my 'mom's' phone number a call for my misbehaviour. It was really just my cell number. I called the school before I started and pretended to be my mom, who I played off as a bedridden woman who wanted her daughter to have a good education at such a commonly recommended school. I thought throwing in some compliments might heighten my chances of being enrolled, but really, I didn't think the principal gave a crap whether I was there or not. But that's in the past. I was here now, and I didn't understand why. I didn't need to go to school, but I thought I did. Was it some deluded idea I had, where if I continued my life as if nothing had changed, I could still be the girl I was before I became a wolf? Man, I was such an idiot.

But, wait. That couldn't be it. I had no intention of going to school when I first found the forest tucked away on the edge of Crowley Corners. No, I only wanted schooling when I met Miley. That made a whole lot more sense. I came for Miley.

"You can leave at recess," she whispered to me as we ducked into English, the teacher glaring at us for being so late.

* * *

~ Miley ~

I was eager for the day to end. Every class went forever and I could feel Lilly's impatience radiating from her, despite the distance. She was lurking somewhere nearby. The trees around the school weren't great in number, as farms covered the acres. She was either crouching in some uncut grass that would reach my knees, or lazing in the cornfields next to the school grounds. I was slightly on edge because of the possibility of Oliver pouncing on her when she least expected it, but I knew she could hold her own in a fight.

Then there was Travis. I had texted him before school today, without Lilly noticing, and told him a story I'd fabricated about a dog attack, which I later proposed to Lilly. She was disinterested, but I made sure to explain to Travis that he was not to mention Lilly's scars, because she was very insecure about them and I didn't want her suffering through the scrutiny of her peers. But I saw how people stared at her anyway. It bothered me, because every cut that amazing girl had on her face was my fault. She would still be flawless and unmarked if not for me.

Lilly was so ready to get out of school that when the bell sounded for recess, she snatched my hand and pulled me with her until we were outside. We bade our farewells and she made one last attempt to find out what I had in mind for her later that afternoon, but I laughed mockingly and sent her on her way. It would mean more to her if it was a surprise.

I tried to imagine her reaction to it. She would either consider the gesture to be so wonderfully sweet that all her anxiety would melt away in an instant, or she'd think I was a total loser and ignore me for the rest of the night for not taking the threat of Oliver seriously enough. I did take it seriously, but thinking about it so often wasn't good for my nerves, and it definitely wasn't good for Lilly's. Just one night where Oliver was the last thing on our minds was what we needed, because I could see Lilly's intentions very clearly. She wanted to hunt Oliver down. She was tired of waiting for him to strike. Lilly had a determined spirit and there was no deterring her once she was sure of what she was going to do. I just wanted what could be the last peaceful night with her to mean something to us both.

The final bell snapped me from my Lilly-centric reverie and I made my way out of the school, scanning the hills and crops for movement as soon as I was outside. The grass swayed in the breeze, making it harder to spot any erratic fidgeting within the long stemmed fields, so I started my journey home.

When I was far enough down the dirt road, there was a small sound to my right. It was the snapping of a twig. There was no mistaking what was slinking about in the grass, but I feigned oblivion and kept on walking.

Small crunches came from behind me and I smiled, but continued playing coy. To make it more convincing, I started to hum.

The wind ceased and the air became still. I listened intently. I could be ambushed from any angle, so I braced myself.

And then it came. I was knocked off my feet and a head shot through the gap between my legs. I clawed for some kind of anchorage as I whipped to and fro, trying not to fall off Lilly's back.

"Jesus, Lilly!" I shrieked, grasping the loose fur around her neck as she trotted smoothly down the road, her paws' collision with the ground lifting up the dust and forming clouds in her wake. She barked what I was sure was a laugh and moved faster. Her body was agile and flexible, nothing like the rigid horseback rides I had grown accustomed to. I latched onto her fur tightly, too fearful about falling off to worry about whether I was hurting her or not. I dug my knees into her sides to secure myself and she took that as an incentive to speed up.

We rocketed down the road and everything around us was just a blur of various greens. I was already feeling lightheaded, but when the fright ebbed, I became increasingly aware of my elation. There was an airy sensation in my stomach and it was as if I was flying rather than riding a werewolf. Everything escaped my mind. My thoughts couldn't keep up with me and nothing existed outside of me and Lilly.

She slowed progressively and settled into a stroll when we were about five minutes away from my house. I straightened my posture and let out the breath I'd been holding.

"You're insane, you know that, right?" She nodded.

I slid off her back, not wanting to weigh her down anymore, and ran my fingers along the back of her erect ear. She flicked it in response and glanced at me with narrowed eyes, silently warning me not to do that again. I poked my tongue out and started to run towards my porch. When I was close to my front door, I spun around. Lilly nearly bumped into me.

"Now you listen hear, Lilly. I want you to go up to my room, get some clothes, play outside for two hours, and then come home. Oh, and try to pick somethin' nice to wear, somethin' formal."

Lilly's expression was a mixture of puzzlement and irritation as she padded by me. I knew it seemed silly, but I didn't want her here while I was preparing my surprise. I didn't even want her to know there _was_ a surprise, but I let it slip because I wanted to distract her from freaking out about Oliver. I asked Daddy to buy the supplies I needed to make this is all happen and he agreed to take Jackson out for some 'manly fun' when I mentioned the prospect of a girls night with Lilly. We hadn't been in the house alone before and maybe it was a little dangerous, but this was something I'd been waiting a few weeks to do and now was a better time than any other.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll have part two up in two days. I had a week to write this and it's been five days. I'm so screwed if I don't finish the next chapter. QUICK, REVIEW. MOTIVATE ME.**


	13. Hidden Part Two

**Bam!**

* * *

~ Lilly ~

I didn't know what to do with myself. How could I kill two hours when all I wanted was to barge through the door of Miley's house so I could find out what she was doing? It was all very cryptic and my mind was plagued with possibilities. Maybe she was calling animal control. Maybe they would arrive, find me, kill me, then dissect me when they discovered that I was more than what they thought. Or maybe she was using this time to pack all of her things and while I was sitting on my ass, she would elope with Travis and leave nothing behind except the ghost of her memory.

It's apparent that I have a wild imagination.

Miley wouldn't do either of those things and I should stop thinking about it and just wait to find out. But waiting was horrendous. I was never known for my patience. I recalled the days when I was in middle school and my home was about a forty-minute walk from the school, so I usually caught the bus because mom was at work until late in the evening. I had missed the bus one day and I called mom up to tell her I would walk home. She panicked and ordered me to wait for her to pick me up.

I only lasted ten minutes before I took off down the street. It was on that day that I realised I could never be in the back seat. If a situation wasn't in my favour, I would change everything around until it was. But how could I apply that now? What could I do? If I spied on Miley and my response to this surprise wasn't genuine, she might never forgive me.

I hated surprises. I was used to spoiling them, but I couldn't spoil this. It was important to Miley and for once, I was going to have to break my habits. I would do it for her; there was no doubt about it. Miley could ask me to do anything at this point and I would do it. I felt a little like a whipped boyfriend, but it was only a fleeting thought that vanished from my mind when I heard distressed squawks coming from the chicken coop next to the barn.

I dropped the clothes from my mouth that I had been planning to change into in the forest and ran to the coop. The ruckus increased and I ran through the wire gate that shouldn't have been open and entered the small structure.

Golden eyes stared at me.

A chicken struggled vigorously between the jaws of a small fox and feathers fluttered about in the cramped space. The light filtering in from the opening behind me glared at the fox, its pupils reduced to slits. I snarled and advanced, but the fox didn't budge. It regarded me calmly, with an air of amusement, as if I didn't pose as a threat even though I was three times its size.

I moved closer and the fox dropped the chicken. It writhed on the ground for a few seconds before finding its footing and once it was steady enough to remain standing, it joined the other hens huddled in the corner of the coop. All of them were peering at the fox and fussing about which chickens stood in the front row.

Taking my attention away from the poultry, I looked back to where to fox had been to find nothing. All that remained was a pile of feathers.

I spun around and saw a flash of orange disappearing down the hill that led to the forest. I burst out of the coop and trailed after the fox. Its tiny body allowed it to slip around the trees and under protruding roots elegantly and it used all obstacles it could to slow me down. It was cute, because the fox had no idea that I knew these woods better than any other creature. I could tell which path it was going to take next and I sprinted to the side, cutting through the trees to get to the opening I once called home.

The fox leapt from the bushes and I caught it around the neck firmly. I was a little ashamed to admit that I had time to perfect my strategy at killing small, hasty animals, but none were as still as this one. There was no attempt of escape. The fox just hung limply in my mouth.

_Put me down._

I dropped the fox with a start. Did it just speak to me? No animal outside of Oliver ever had the ability to speak telepathically.

_How are you talking to me?_

The fox sat down, its head tilted to one side as it replied, _I know your language, Lilly. _Its voice was feminine and rich. It sounded like a dignified woman.

_But ho- wait, you know my name. Who are you? _My fur bristled instinctively. Was Oliver training recruits?

_Some things are better left unknown, _she said.

_What do you want?_

_I'm here to deliver a warning. I've been watching you._

_Why? Do you work for Oliver or something?_

_No, I'm just a stranger who has some very useful advice. I've been in your position. You're wasting your time._

_Doing what? _I snapped.

_Well, acting human is one thing, but falling in love with one? That's plain stupid. End it now, before it goes too far. _A small growl came from her and she shook her head, as if disappointed.

_Love? What? I'm not in love with anyone! _I protested.

_I see how you look at that girl from the farm you live on. You don't want to go there._

_Miley? No, I don't-you're crazy! You don't know anything! _

The fox stood up and sauntered over to me, her gaze heated. _Trust me when I tell you that loving a human will bring nothing but bad luck._

And with that, she fled into the depths of the forest and I was left to ponder what had happened.

* * *

I found my way back to Miley's house, the air filled with the scent of food, and my mind fogged with thoughts of the mysterious vixen. She said she'd been watching me. What did she mean by being in my position? And more importantly, why did she want to help me? I couldn't seem to connect the pieces because none of them fit together.

Now in my human form, I smoothed out the black dress I'd picked from my small stash of clothes. I'd never worn it before. Dresses weren't really my thing, but Miley said to wear something formal and this was the closest thing I had. It wasn't at all glamorous and I didn't find any shoes that weren't sneakers, so my feet were bare. I considered removing the collar Miley had given me, but I loved it too much.

Damn it, why didn't I grab a hairbrush too? Everything about me was a mess and I stepped onto the porch with a nervous twist in my stomach. I didn't understand why I felt this way. It was Miley for crying out loud! My best friend.

I combed my fingers through my hair and stepped in front of the window next to the front door. The curtains were drawn and my reflection was worse than what I had expected. Crap.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, raising my hand to knock.

Footfalls thudded from inside after I rapped my knuckles against the door and I was overcome by this sudden idea that I wasn't enough, that standing here, dressed like a loser with nothing to offer but my dishevelled self, would be a major let down the moment Miley saw me.

The door opened and there Miley stood, a white skirt hugging her hips and an aqua top hugging her torso, adorned with diamantes that formed a swirl over her chest. For once, she wasn't wearing her cowboy boots, instead she'd settled for some slip on shoes that matched the glittering objects on her shirt. Her hair was unchanged. Wavy, long and beautiful.

I touched my collar shyly. "I guess I underdressed."

"No, you look stunnin'." The honesty in her voice brought my eyes to hers and the way she was gazing at me, with such admiration, such... _intensity, _made me feel as if I were in a world where there wasn't enough oxygen and there was no such thing as an average paced heartbeat.

"Umm, are you sure? Compared to you, I look like a wreck."

She laughed and it was captivating.

"Lilly, you've never appeared more like yourself. What you're wearin', how you're holdin' yourself, it's so completely you, and I love you, therefore, I love what you're wearin'."

Unable to form any words, I merely accepted the hand Miley outstretched towards me and let her direct me into the warm confines of her home. I could see that she had a fire started in the living room. I was so lost in my queries about the fox that I hadn't even seen the smoke leaving the chimney.

The mat beneath my feat was soft and I tightened my grip on Miley's fingers. I couldn't force the silly smile I had off my face. All my anxiety evaporated as the strong aroma of lamb and other spices surrounded me, reminding me that I hadn't eaten all day.

Miley had set down two plates across from each other on the large table in the dining room and I sat in the seat facing the kitchen counter. I watched as Miley bent down to check what was in the oven and she seemed satisfied, so she slid her hands into some oven mitts and pulled out a foil-covered tray. She placed it on the counter and peeled the foil away, which revealed perfectly cooked lamb shanks and from the various other colourful ingredients framing the meat, I could identify diced carrots, potato, and celery.

"Wow, Miley, I didn't know you could cook."

"I think every member of the Stewart family learns to cook a roast before they're fifteen. You could say it's sort of a tradition," she explained as she picked up the tray and brought it over to the table, placing it between us.

"You're full of untapped talent, seriously. This looks wonderful." Miley muttered her thanks, trying to cover up her embarrassment by turning to fetch the tongs that rested on the stovetop. She turned back and served me a large portion of the vegetables and three shanks.

"It's probably not what you were expecting the surprise to be." Her head was lowered and a grimace of discontent crossed her face. She got herself some food too and sat in her chair, never taking her eyes off her plate as she jabbed her fork into a carrot slice.

I reached for her unoccupied hand. "No, it's better."

She looked up and seemed relieved, but it was then that I thought of something. Miley had cooked us both a dinner and very obviously dressed to impress. I could smell her sweet perfume and there was a touch of eyeliner and lip-gloss applied. If I didn't know any better, I would say that... this was a date.

I retracted my hand quickly, but Miley started to pick around her lamb and her attention was no longer on me. She was acting weird. Then again, so was I.

Could this really be a date?

No, Miley wasn't gay and I definitely wasn't gay. Not that I really thought about it, but it was too farfetched to be plausible.

"Is everything okay? You haven't eaten anything," Miley noted and I shook off the homosexual ponderings, snatched the bone jutting out from the lamb, and took a bite.

"Oh, my God," I moaned.

Miley chuckled. "I take that as a good sign."

The tension faded from that point and I felt stupid for accusing Miley of having ulterior motives. She was only trying to do something considerate and there was absolutely nothing wrong with dressing up for a friend. All of the previous drama must have made me delusional. I stopping reading into the point of tonight and just enjoyed the meal Miley had worked so hard to make.

* * *

When we finished, I was tugged into the living room. There was actually more to tonight than I had initially believed. Miley couldn't stop grinning and giggling, which made me wary. She slipped a disc into her DVD player and hit play, then scooped up the TV remote and joined me on the couch after slipping her shoes off. She curled up next to me and leant against my arm and I was very tempted to hug her closer.

The TV screen turned blue and a castle appeared. A familiar tune spilt from the speakers and I smiled. We were watching a Disney movie. There could only be good things to expect. I didn't know a person alive who didn't have a certain fondness for the animated classics, because they were a part of our childhood. Little girls grew up believing they would meet their prince charming and have a happily ever after, which, I'll admit, was very misleading, but it got them through their life thinking positively. I for one never really bought into any of the Disney clichés, but I did find them interesting regardless of the false connotations.

The opening scenes of the movies played and I laughed.

"Man, Hercules, really?"

"I love Hercules!" Miley exclaimed, huddling nearer to my side. I got the hint and lifted my arm, allowing her to make herself more comfortable against me.

"It's in my top five," I admitted and neither of us spoke a word after that.

I did want to sink into the cuteness of Hercules, but my mind was wandering back to previous considerations. I had never experienced a friendship like this before, nor had I ever felt so at home. My arm was draped around Miley's shoulders and she cuddled into me as if she'd been deprived of human contact for years. She was raised in a loving environment, with plenty of contact, mind you, which would justify her affectionate behaviour, but what it didn't fully justify was the _extent_ of her affection. There were many questions I had buried that related to this topic, but I could never provide an honest answer. Mostly because there were no answers.

I tried to engross myself with the movie, but the warmth of Miley's body, the softness of her hair brushing my jaw, her delicate frame, it all distracted me. My heart was thrashing ruthlessly against my ribs and I wouldn't be shocked if Miley said the vibrations irritated her arm. She adjusted her position so she was facing me.

"Lilly, what's wrong? You're burnin' up." Her fingers touched my forehead.

"Uh," I breathed, "I'm fine. It's the fire."

"The fire's out," she said, one eyebrow raised. I fidgeted.

"I guess... I'm a little overwhelmed. I mean, tonight has been so fantastic and I'm not used to being treated like this and I don't think I deserve it a-"

"Lilly, stop!" Miley placed a hand on my leg. "You do realise that you're one of the greatest people on this planet, right?"

"No-"

"Let me finish. You're also my best friend, who has saved my life. I could never completely repay you for that and these few nice things I do, they amount to nothin' when it comes to what you've done for me."

"But, Miley-"

"Shush!" Miley slapped a hand over my mouth and I snickered. She amused me so easily. The biggest reason for that was probably because of that adorable accent of hers that made all her sentences sound like one word.

When she was certain I wasn't going to mention anything about my self-worth, she removed her hand, only for it to lower and poke my collar. "Why do you still wear this?" she asked gently, the darkness in the room throwing shadows over her face and making her irises appear almost navy.

"You gave it to me."

I was suddenly struck by the premonition that something was going to happen. I couldn't tell if it was something to be afraid of or not, but my mind jumped to Oliver. I sensed a panic attack approaching, but Miley's hand cupped my cheek and I focused on her face, which was somehow closer than it was before. Her eyes flickered downward and I froze.

..._loving a human will bring nothing but bad luck._

The fox's words echoed throughout my skull and as I stared at Miley, battling the urge to tilt my head down to close the distance that sat between us, I finally understood what she had meant.


	14. Another Day

**Well, after a long break, here's the next chapter. I've finally finished high school forever and am on my way to becoming an adult. Joy.**

* * *

~ Miley ~

She was so close. I could feel her warm breath ghosting over my lips. Her eyes, once frantically darting from side to side, were now fixated on me. They were wide, observant, _wild_. She looked about ready to pounce on me.

I slid my hand from her cheek to the back of her head, fisting her silky hair. She gasped and the animalistic stare faded into a timid glance as she lowered her vision to my mouth, as I had done to her several times. Not ever in my seventeen years had I wanted to kiss someone so much that it pained me to restrain myself. It didn't make sense. I wanted it, so badly did I want to kiss Lilly, but I knew I shouldn't. This would put our friendship in jeopardy and there was nothing I valued more than what I shared with Lilly.

What little sense I had left kept me from kissing her, but as I watched Lilly's eyes flutter shut, it was too late. Her arms circled my waist and she began to advance. Protests sounded in my head, but none were loud enough to make me stop what was about to happen. I was now stuck in Lilly's gentle grasp and I clenched my eyes shut, preparing to face what I had started.

A car door slammed.

My hopes rose and sunk simultaneously.

The faintest of touches met my lips.

The front door creaked open and Lilly and I flung apart.

Laughter sounded as I turned to find Daddy and Jackson entering the house, both grinning ecstatically.

"Hey girls, did you enjoy your night?" Daddy asked when he spotted Lilly and I on opposite ends of the couch.

"Yeah... It was...fun. How was the rodeo?" I replied, not daring to look in Lilly's direction.

"Great!" Jackson exclaimed, obviously still riding the buzz induced by watching men get bucked off untamed horses. He made his way to the left over roast and Daddy switched on the lights.

"It definitely was somethin'. Why, don't you two look pretty?"

I peered at Lilly then as she muttered her thanks and I realised what a mistake I'd made. Her hands laid limply at her sides and she watched the TV with a troubled expression. She looked as bothered as I felt and I shifted closer when Daddy joined Jackson in the kitchen. She tensed when she noticed my proximity. I touched her shoulder and she grimaced.

"Lilly, I'm sorry," I murmured.

"I-you -what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"But it did happen." She stood up, escaping my hand.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was think-"

"I have to go."

I panicked. "You can't!"

"I need to think. I don't... I don't know how to feel about this."

"About what? Nothing happened!" Yeah right.

Lilly started to move towards the door and I didn't know what to do. There was no way of properly explaining what was going through my head when we were about to ruin the friendship we'd worked so hard to build. I didn't even know how we ended up that close in the first place.

I shot up from the sofa and hurried to the now open front door. Lilly had stepped into the cold night, but wasn't retreating. She was standing on the lawn, in front of the porch railing, waiting. I crossed the porch.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered, reaching for her hand. I realised what a bad idea that was though and clasped my hands behind my back to stop them from wandering.

"I have to. I'm not going to just go to bed and pretend that we didn't... kiss."Even in the darkness, I could make out her blush.

"I said it was an accident."

"Maybe I didn't want it to be."

"What?" Did I hear that correctly?

In response, Lilly merely leant in, pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek, said, "Thank you for a wonderful night", and walked away. I watched hopelessly until her black attired form blended into the silhouettes of the trees.

Dang it, what was I supposed to do?

* * *

I thought I would maybe see Lilly at school, but not seeing her would be better. I needed time to absorb everything that had happened, then I needed to work out why I felt such compulsions, why kissing Lilly was even a thought for a fraction of a second. Well, more like a few seconds, or a minute. I don't know! Time escaped me last night.

I hardly slept. I felt like Lilly had slipped away with no intention of returning. When she disappeared into the darkness, she may have decided to disappear from my life as well.

No, she wouldn't. One mistake, even a really big one, wouldn't cause Lilly to resort to leaving me, especially when we were both still in danger. She wouldn't leave me in such a vulnerable state. I had no real way of protecting myself and I felt guilty for Lilly feeling obligated to do so. I didn't want her to think I was weak, but I guess anyone would seem weak compared to a werewolf.

I trailed along the dirt road by myself, feeling a small twinge of misery when I noticed Lilly's paw prints still visible in the dust. We walked this road almost every day and even though Lilly was in a different form, the tracks, both human and wolf, made me miss her company already. It would be very awkward if Lilly were with me, of course, but it was too strange not seeing her warm smile and lively features. I wanted to admit that I regretted my actions, but I'd only be saying that because they scared her off. I wouldn't mean it. If I was so lost in the moment, so entranced that it brought me to do something utterly unexpected, then how could I say it wasn't something I wanted?

And it was because of this question that I couldn't sleep last night. Lilly occupied my thoughts. She didn't feel safe around me anymore, I was sure of it. She'd rather risk her chances sleeping in the heartless woods. Anything could have happened out there. Oliver might have attacked her and there was nothing I could've done about it.

But, back to the original dilemma. I wanted to kiss Lilly, I understood that, but what baffled me was how sudden the feelings seemed. Were they sudden? It could be likely that there was a feeling, slowly building up to the moment that would drive me to end a friendship and start something beyond it. But that was me acting on impulse. Right here, right now, I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't know where Lilly stood. Would she only watch out for me from afar? Would I even see her again? Did I want to see her again?

That was a stupid question.

Lilly, above all else, was my best friend. Yes, I tried to kiss her, and maybe it caused her to take a step back, but friendship is a powerful thing. It's not easily broken and it can be mended. I was positive our bond would be reconstructed; it'd just be a delicate process. The odd feeling in my chest would leave eventually and things would go back to how they were before I thought cooking Lilly dinner in what could be mistaken for a romantic gesture was a good idea. Everything up until that point was fine between us.

When I walked into school, Travis seemed surprised, and maybe a little happy, that I was by myself. He didn't bother asking where Lilly was since her attendance was so sporadic that I could no longer come up with excuses and everyone just accepted that she was careless. It was the easiest explanation. She didn't need any unwanted attention and the school was lenient because they sympathised with her position as the child of a "bedridden mother".

Travis sat next to me in English and I realised I'd been so busy last night that I hadn't read the allocated pages of the novel we were studying. To be honest, I didn't even know what it was we were reading. The book was given to me, but I didn't read the title, merely shoved it in my bag. It's probably still there. Now, before Lilly arrived, I was always diligent. I read every book assigned and completed all my homework. A lot changed since meeting her. My grades dropped, but that would be expected from someone who was the target of a homicidal werewolf, right?

I tried to look busy by doodling, hoping Mrs. Kunkle would bypass me if she decided to ask a sudden question about the book. Sadly, each student was picked off one by one and I found many were unable to answer the questions she asked. Great, a whole class detention.

"Miss Stewart," she said firmly and I froze. Crap.

"...Yes?"

"Could you please share with the class why indexing was ridiculed by Hazel Crosby on the plane in the Cat's Cradle? As it seems no one else knows why." She glared at the few kids she questioned, and it was almost unfortunate that the class might suffer because she asked the students who were the least likely to have read the book. But I found that I was in luck. She might've thought that due to my deteriorating grades, I wouldn't have the answer because I disregarded the book, which I did, but I'd read Cat's Cradle before. Actually, I was pretty sure I read some of it to Lilly once.

"Because she believed indexing was only something an amateur author did. She opposed writing the index to your own book because it revealed too much about your character, which might come off as egotistical," I answered.

"Well, at least someone in the class has read the book," she snapped and then the questions stopped and minor analysis began.

When she turned to write something on the board, Travis glanced at me and whispered, "Nice save."

* * *

~ Lilly ~

Last night was horrible. The grass was damp and the ground was hard beneath my back. I couldn't find a single position that was less uncomfortable than the last. I'd slept on the ground for months when I ran away from home and had no problem falling asleep. My mother haunted my thoughts, yes, but I managed to suppress the memories of her screams of horror enough to allow myself some sleep. Miley dominated my thoughts much more aggressively. Not with harsh rejection in regards to my feelings, but with... acceptance. I pictured her in my arms and we were kissing and it was perfect. I nearly tricked myself into thinking having a relationship with Miley was possible. I was sure she shared my feelings. Why else would she try to kiss me? She leant in, too.

I rolled onto my side for the fifth time, my eyes clenched shut. The things swimming through my head were painful. They tempted me, tried to persuade me into thinking going to Miley and confessing my love to her would fix everything. No, her sweet lips wouldn't remove Oliver from the picture, nor would they change the fact that I was a werewolf. My resolve was weakening, I could sense it. My desire to Change was growing and I was scared that one day I would become pure wolf. Oliver had only been a werewolf a month or so longer than me and he's already given in. I had no way of knowing if resisting my monstrous urges would end with the loss of my humanity.

I don't believe that any amount of kisses, or hugs, or kind utterings from Miley could help me. I was doomed. So, with little faith in myself, I eventually allowed all the imaginary moments I shared with Miley to overwhelm me. I realised that it didn't matter if I escaped from reality a little bit, what with my fast approaching demise.

Then the fox and her warning suddenly entered my mind. She had been right, but she was too late. Everything was much harder now because of my connection to Miley. The need to protect her from danger was incredible and I felt almost murderous when faced with the idea of her being in harm's way.

A small rustle sounded behind me and I sat up, expecting Oliver to leap from the bushes and rip out my throat. But what emerged surprised me.

It was the fox.

Her gold eyes glowed in the dim morning light as she steadily approached me.

_How are you, Lilly? _She questioned softly, her voice soothing in my head as it overpowered my previous daydreams.

"Shit,"I replied, lying back down. I was still wearing my dress and was unwilling to Change. It meant I was vulnerable, but I didn't care. I just wanted to pretend I was human with human problems for once.

_I'm sorry to hear that, but I have something to show you. It may improve or worsen your mood._

I bit back a groan as I tiredly climbed to my feet and followed the fox in the direction she came from. It was harder weaving through all the trees and plants in this form, as branches caught in my hair and clothes and scratched my skin.

"What is it?"I asked, testing the air, wondering if the surrounding scents would offer any clues.

The fox didn't answer and only when I followed her deeper into the forest did I smell something. It was blood. Fresh blood from three different creatures. Two were unfamiliar, but the third was a fist to my nose.

"Oliver," I snarled as I charged past the fox, chasing after the smell of his blood, wanted to shed even more of it. This was my chance.

I raced around another bush and spotted a bloody body curled beneath a large oak tree. There was no movement aside from the slow rise and fall of Oliver's chest. I closed in and found that my rage was settling. What was before me was not a killer, nor a wild animal, but my old best friend. His unconsciousness had caused him to morph back into a human. Healing was quicker in wolf form, but only if there was enough energy available. If not, you'd shrink back to your original body and you'd either have to stay that way until you were completely healed, or force yourself to Change before your wounds began to scab over.

Oliver looked pathetic. He looked like an easy target. I could murder him right now and a huge obstacle in my life would be removed and I'd be one step closer to having a chance at becoming Miley's girlfriend. The word itself caused my stomach to flip and if I weren't staring at the boy who destroyed my life, I would have smiled.

"What happened?" The fox is now sitting by Oliver, watching him with an almost sad expression.

_He was attacked by bears. He was planning to ambush you last night, I believe, but before he did, he decided to eat and his first find was a bear cub. Revenge exists even among animals._

"If you knew Oliver was coming for me, why didn't you find me and tell me?" I asked peevishly.

_Because it was too late. He'd already been hurt. _

"How'd you know he wanted to attack me, then?"

_Why else would he be so close by?_

This fox was so frustrating. I wasn't sure if she was on my side or not. Why did she even care about what happened to me? She was a strange little thing and I wish I could figure out where she came from and how she knew me. I joined her next to Oliver and she tilted her head up to meet my eyes.

"Who are you?"

_You can call me Vixen._

"I'm asking for more than just your name," I said.

_Will you kill him? _she questioned, ignoring me and looking back at Oliver. He seemed so... frail.

"I want to," I replied, glaring at the bloodied face of my ex friend. He would probably die if I left him here, if not of blood loss then of predation. From the moment he was turned, he had wreaked havoc everywhere he went. He ate household pets, disappeared and let everyone believe he was kidnapped and then turned up one day in his human form, spouting nonsense about how wonderful it was being a werewolf. He insisted that I join him and at that point I thought he was insane and tried to close my front door, only for him to Change and become the very animal that the news had been warning everyone about. That's when he bit me. I told him I never wanted to see him again and he left and I experienced a week of agony before I too became a werewolf. Mom was there throughout it all.

She was there when I tore the refrigerator door off by accident. She was there when I ate three times as much as I usually did (which was already a lot), and she was there when I was so angry about my throbbing bite wound that I growled and I sounded just like a dog. The small fang marks were still evident on my hand, but I'd lost count of all the scars Oliver had given me. He tore my family apart. Dad didn't care about my existence, my cousins never kept in contact, I had no siblings and now I didn't even have a mother.

There was no denying my hatred for Oliver.

Yet, no matter how much I hated him, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Vixen appeared almost pleased when I crouched down and shoved one hand under his knees and the other beneath his back, lifting him with little effort. I started to carry him back to the clearing that I half lived in, trying to ignore his nakedness.


	15. For You

**Hey Penny, you're WELCOME. Better review this you tit. Consider it a down payment for watching El Cazador, but the rest isn't coming til you finish watching the whole thing. If anyone is reading this who isn't Penny, I insist that you watch El Cazador de la Bruja if you already haven't. I INSIST. Great anime right there. Great great great.**

* * *

~ Miley ~

I wasn't sure why it struck me as a surprise when I got home and found Lilly's duffel bag gone. All traces of her were removed, like she'd never even been here. I only had memories now and I tried to fight against the burning behind my eyes as I tossed my schoolbag onto the floor and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. For some reason, I checked to see if Lilly called, despite being aware of how she always kept her phone off unless she had to make an emergency call, which was never.

And who would she call? It wouldn't be me. I was out of the picture. Lilly didn't need me around anymore and I could already see my old life coming back. Just me and Travis and nothing but normalcy. No mystic werewolves, no endangered lives, and no Lilly.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to collapse onto my bed and bury my face into my pillow and sob until I couldn't breathe. I loved Lilly so much and I didn't want her to leave me. I thought we'd graduate together, move in together, maybe go to college together, and be side-by-side until the end. But that dream was shattered along with my friendship with Lilly all because of that stupid kiss.

Well, it wasn't stupid and it practically didn't happen, but the results were dang awful. I didn't have time to enjoy the brief contact, but if Lilly came back, I doubt she'd want to give me another opportunity to taste her.

Pained, I brushed off some fur that had been on my blanket and started to feel even more depressed. I couldn't take my mind off Lilly, no matter how hard I tried. I remembered when we first met, how much she captivated me, and when she first held my hand. It was the sweetest thing ever. _She_ was the sweetest thing ever. She considered herself to be some sort of horrible beast, but all I could see was a beautiful person, more human than anyone I'd ever met.

I did what I planned on doing before and threw myself onto bed, my pillow suffocating me.

An abrupt banging on the door from downstairs distracted me from my miserable thoughts, but I didn't bother moving. Daddy was home and he'd get it. Jackson was probably out doing chores, or avoiding them and doing something idiotic, but I wasn't in the mood for socialising. To heck with everyone.

Daddy called me and I didn't respond. He might've been busy and wanted me to answer the door, but I didn't. He beckoned me again and finally I heard him come up stairs. If he was angry, it didn't concern me. Let him be angry. Maybe it would spark my own anger, then I'd feel something other than sadness. I'd rather feel anything other than this.

My door creaked open and Daddy walked in, coming up to the bed. I felt his warm hand touch my shoulder, but I remained facedown.

"Miles," he said softly. "Lilly's here."

I think I snapped my spine with how fast I sprang up. Not even caring that I scared Daddy half to death, I leapt off my bed and charged out of my room and down the stairs to the front door. I believed maybe I was dreaming, but I'd take a dream over reality if it meant I could be with Lilly.

Daddy hadn't lied. Lilly was here. Standing on my porch, a nervous smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans I'd given her and a purple striped jacket. There was dirt on her cheek and a leaf in her hair and she wouldn't stop glancing from her feet to my face.

"Hi," she greeted quietly, shyly.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. My heart was beating as fast as a bird's and I had trouble maintaining eye contact with her as well.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No..."

"I need your help. Come with me." She then spun around and jogged off the porch, checking over her shoulder to make sure I was following her. I was. I would follow her into a pit of snakes if she wanted me to. She wasn't gone, she was still here, still alive. I was as happy as I was weary. Just because she was here now didn't mean she would stay.

"Help with what?" I dared to question as I matched her pace.

"You'll see," she replied cryptically. I hated distant Lilly. I wanted playful and cheerful Lilly. Would she ever be that again?

We ran through the woods towards the familiar opening, but I couldn't enter it. I stopped at the tree line and stared at what lay beside the lake. A boy was covered with the blanket I'd made Lilly keep in her duffel bag for whenever she was here instead of in my house. I could tell he wasn't wearing clothes because his arms and chest were exposed and I sent Lilly a confused look. She had her hands in her pockets.

"That's Oliver. He was attacked by bears and nearly died. I couldn't leave him there, Miley. I just couldn't. Will you help me fix him up? He's gonna get an infection, for sure. Werewolf blood can only fight off so much."

I stared at Lilly and she stared back, her blue eyes so clear and bright even under the shadow of the canopy. She was silently pleading.

"I'll go get the first aid kit. Have you, um, washed him?"

"Yeah..." Lilly blushed embarrassedly.

"I'll bring him some of Jackson's clothes, too."

"Thanks."

I didn't linger, I couldn't. Being around her was difficult because I wanted to touch her, to hold her. She wanted space, that much was obvious, so right now, I wasn't going to think about what happened a few days ago. What mattered was helping Oliver. Wow, that sounded weird. I was helping the boy who tried to kill me, the boy I'd hit with a shovel, the boy who made Lilly hate herself. I hated him almost as much as Lilly did, but, in a way, I also owe a lot to him. If he didn't bite Lilly, she wouldn't have run away and I wouldn't have met her. It's a nasty thing to think, because being a werewolf has made her suffer, but I couldn't imagine what life would be like if I hadn't met her. Well, I could, and I didn't like it.

I sprinted home and grabbed the first-aid kit. I would've ridden Blue Jeans back, but he would remember Oliver for sure and start to freak out. Buck was out of the question because Jackson had to groom him today and change his shoes, and Spirit was a huge no because he hated me. Jackson probably trained him to dislike me. He's such a doofus.

I was panting heavily by the time I reached Lilly and Oliver again. Lilly smiled as she took the box from my hands and knelt beside her ex friend. I dumped Jackson's clothes on his face. There was no reaction, but Lilly's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Oops," I muttered indifferently, swiping the shorts and shirt off his dumb face, covered in scratches. Much like Lilly's. My head shot up as I heard a laugh.

"Silly," she said, smiling at me. I think my heart melted and leaked into my guts, because I suddenly felt sick and wonderful all at once. All I did was smile back and slap a bandaid on Oliver's cheek after Lilly applied some antiseptic cream to one of his cuts.

He really didn't look like a murderous psycho. He looked like an average boy with an average life, but nothing's ever as it appears. Lilly was almost robotic with the way she tended to his wounds and I wondered what was on her mind.

"What'll ya do when he wakes up?" I asked.

"Dunno. He'll be too weak to do much. Maybe he'll leave me alone now," she said, pushing down the blanket to reveal a deep gash in his stomach. It was already starting to scab over and I was reminded that, yes, he wasn't an average boy. He was Lilly's ghost. He followed her, haunted her, even when he wasn't around, he was with her. In her blood, in her scars. She couldn't escape him and it hurt me to watch her struggle with herself. I wanted to share her burden, but I couldn't if she pushed me away.

"Whatever happens when he wakes up, I want you to know that I'll help you in any way I can," I informed her.

"Miley..."

"I'm serious. I care about you, Lilly. You should know that."

"I do. I care about you, too, Miles."

We gazed at each other and I couldn't help but feel a fragment of hope. Maybe things would be alright. Maybe our friendship would be restored and we could be together again. I wished so much for that. So much.

* * *

~ Lilly ~

The minute I saw Miley come down the stairs, I lost my resolve. Peering into her eyes, watching the colour change in her cheeks, seeing her faint smile, it was too much. I needed her. I didn't want her to in harm's way and she always would be if she was around me and here I was asking her to help me care for the guy who's the main source of danger. I'm an idiot.

But of course, _of course_, Miley agreed to give me a hand. She was too kind to turn me away even if I was a gross, good-for-nothing loser, even if she had to deal with Oliver. I couldn't understand why she said yes, despite her obvious hatred for Oliver. Yeah, I hated him, too, but he used to be my best friend. A part of me couldn't forget of that. But Miley? What reasons could she have?

We chatted a little and it felt sorta like old times, back when there were no powerful and scary feelings attacking us. I couldn't handle the love I had for Miley, but what I couldn't handle more was not having her around. She's the only person who could accept me as a werewolf, the only person who could love me in spite of what I was.

I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't notice Oliver shifting under the blanket I'd thrown over him. He was dressed now (I closed my eyes the whole time) and he grimaced. Miley and I sat on either side of him and his eyes slid open. He saw me and blinked slowly.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"You pissed off some bears and they almost killed you," I replied. He moved to sit up, but flinched and fell back down. I'd stuffed one of my shirts under his head for support.

"Y-you patched me up?" he asked, inspecting his bandaged hands.

"Miley brought the supplies. It's her you should thank."

He averted his eyes to Miley and grinned a bit. He was a timid boy right now, untouched by the hands of a monster. In this injured state, Oliver was his old self.

"Thank you, Miley... Lilly," he murmured, then he was out like a light once more.

Miley and I watched him for a moment, then shared a glance.

"That was... unexpected," I remarked. Miley nodded in agreement and climbed to her feet, dusting off her skirt. I followed the swing of her hands, lowered my gaze to her legs. Man, did she have a nice set of legs...

"Lilly?"

I shook the pervy thoughts away and quickly replied, "Yeah?"

"I gotta get going. It'll be dinnertime soon and I don't want Daddy to worry." As she told me this, she picked up loose medical supplies and stuffed them back in the steel box. She fastened the clasp, then faced me. "You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

With that, I flung myself at her. My arms wrapped around her neck and I felt her gasp into my hair. I squeezed her, not too tightly, but enough to convey my desperate need for affection, for body heat, for her. Miley please, please, hug me back.

I worried that it might've been too soon, too forward, but my mind was put at ease as I felt her hands slide around my waist and her head tilt against mine.

"I appreciate your help, Miley. And I'd love to come over, but I need to keep an eye on this pain in the butt," I said with a sliver of amusement. Miley laughed and her chest vibrated and oh, it was good.

"Anytime, Lil. Anytime," she whispered.

Somehow, I couldn't let go.

* * *

**Only a few more chapters left, folks.**


End file.
